Promises, Promises & A Torturous Welcome
by theladyvampirenightshade
Summary: JR Ward's vampire warriors The BlackDagger Brotherhood have a new member 2 welcome but he's got a secret to hide. Also Phury starts seeing his "mate" in a new light but will he do anything about it? I hope u like. There is more 2 come so watch this space.
1. Chapter 1

V was just about to chuck back his latest shot when his phone rumbled deep in his pocket

24

Okay so this takes place after Lover Unbound. It's only my second attempt at any FanFic so I really hope you like it.

The Brothers receive some unexpected news, and oh yes he's going to be a big surprise to one and all. But before their new arrival they are each spending some time with their Shellans.

**Right now the disclaimer:** If you've read J R Wards Black Dagger Brotherhood series, and if you haven't why not, then you will know that the characters you will read about here do not belong to me. All except the new addition of course he is mine.

This is rated as 18+ only as it does contain adult themes and language.

Well that's all I think, I really hope you enjoy it…… Happy reading everyone

**Promises, Promises & A Torturous Welcome**

V was just about to chuck back his latest shot when his phone rumbled deep in his pocket.

"**Yeah"** he snarled into it. He listened intently for a moment, and then snapped it shut.

"**Sorry baby gotta go, Big Boss called."** His glass didn't seem to mind as he got up from the table, dumped a couple of notes on the surface and strode out of the club.

Damn, he was just getting nice and limbered up too. He'd been getting very little sleep lately and had been really looking forward to a quiet drink tonight to take him out of it.

Dematerialising back to the compound he pounded his way up the steps and through the security doors.

**"Hey Cop what's doing?"** he said, immediately spotting his best bud as he came through the door. Butch was just entering from the hidden doorway under the stairs that led to the pit.

**"Hey man"** Butch clapped him on the arm smiling. **"Dunno just got a call from Wrath, says he needs to see us… all of us urgent like. He even called Rhage and Zsadist in from the field. Must be something big huh?..."**

V looked thoughtful and shook his head.

**"Guess we'll find out soon enough, everyone up there already?" **

Butch shook his head. **"Rhage took a pretty bad hit and is getting cleaned up in the PT room and Zsadist rushed up stairs to check on Bella."**

The two males share a smile. They know how much of a soppy puppy Z has become since he'd been mated.

Soon enough all The Brotherhood has assembled in Wraths study. It's a real elegant room, French aristocratic in style and looks way out of place with 5 gigantic men arranged in it.

Rhage has come up from the PT room, his arm and shoulder wrapped in bandage. V jerks his head in his direction but Rhage just shrugs. It's no big deal, it'll heal.

"**Nice of you to join us Z"** Wrath drawls as the last Brother strolls in and takes up his usual place in the corner away from everybody else.

"**Bella needed me for something"** he replies in a tone that clearly says he's not going to elaborate. They've all noticed a fresh set of fang marks on his neck so there's really no need anyway.

"**Fine, fine"** Wrath wafts the mundane excuse away and sits down heavily at his desk. **"Now that you're all here, I have an announcement to make."**

At once all the Brothers rise from their seats and crowd around the desk.

**"What is it my Lord?"** Phury asks unable to keep the tension out of his voice.

**"I've just come from the Scribe Virgin. It seems that there is another warrior in the world besides us." **

He lets the sentence hang in the air but no one speaks…

**"It seems that he grew up with mortals and they didn't know he was anything different until he hit his transition. I heard he barely survived, but thanks one of our civilians working at the hospital he was taken too, she was able to give him some of her blood." **

A mummer rumbled across the room and Wrath looked tiredly at his Brothers. It had been a long day and the trials of keeping his Kingdom running smoothly were heavy ones.

**"My brothers!"** Wrath held up his hands as the mutterings became louder and incoherent over others.** "Please…"** He sighed as the males all shut up and focused their attention on their King.

**"Right"** he shuffled some papers on his desk and squinted at one with his glass. **"The Scribe Virgin is making contact with him later this week and then if he accepts she is sending him here to meet and greet."**

**"He knows nothing of us?"** V asked incredulously. Indeed each of the bothers looked similarly shocked.

**"Not very much, no. He does not know who his parents are nor does he know anything of the Scribe Virgin, but she is going to him so that at least is one less thing to induct him on." **Wrath takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. **"He apparently has some rudimentary fighting skills and he's been hunting lessers out on the street by all accounts, but we'll know more obviously when he appears. I know this will disrupt the house for a while, but we're just gonna have to get on with it. So when he arrives he's to be made welcome. Am I understood?"** He looked gravely at each member and they in turn gave a silent nod. They don't look very happy about it, but then it's tough tit really.

**"You make us all sound like inhospitable animals my Lord?"** Rhage laughed as they each retook their seats. He unrolled a lollipop and sucked on it.

**"Well since we've all been living here I've seen enough territorial fights break out to make me think otherwise."** Wrath replied rolling his eyes, but everyone saw his lip twitching as he fought down a chuckle.

**"Yeah well they all just can't stand the fact that I'm more attractive than they are. I can't help it if they ALL want me!"** Rhage casually stated hands over his head in a helpless kind of way.

A roar of laughter erupted from the room…

"**Give it up Hollywood; no one wants your ass THAT badly." **

**"Oh well…"** Rhage sighed and rose up from his chair **"I do know one person who wants me…." **He hitches up his leathers, the bulge in the front a good clue to whom he is thinking of, and strides out of the room.

**"Later my Lord…" **

V and Butch chuckled together as they hear a loud purr and a feminine squeak of "Oh Rhage!" from down the corridor a few moments later. Soon they'll all have to resort to ear plugs.

**"You might as well all go and have some R&R my Brothers. It's almost too late to go back out again and I don't want any of you stuck, holed up somewhere." **

Wrath waves a hand for them all to leave and as soon as the door swings shut he moans a sigh of relief and tips his head back as far as it can go. Fuck has he got one hell of a head ache. He screws his eyes shut and takes a deep breath hoping that his tension will leave with as he exhales.

**"Hey baby"** Comes a soothing voice from the door way. **"You okay?"** Beth immediately walks to her _Hellren_ and Wrath pushes back his chair and pulls her into a hug. He buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath.

**"Ahhh my**_** Leelan **_**whom I love more with each passing day."**

He places a deep kiss on her lips then on the side of her throat, exactly over the spot where he marked her almost a year ago.

**"Mmmmmm... say more things like that"** Beth murmurs in response

Wrath chuckles as he winds his fingers in her hair and pulls her onto his lap.

"**So how did they take the news?"** she asks picking up the piece of paper with the new Brother's details on it.

**"Pretty much the same as they always take everything. Silently, with Rhage making some horrendous joke."** He sighs as he tightens his arms around his _Shellan_ and rests his head on her shoulder.

**"The Scribe Virgin sure did dump a shit-load on me. I just know that something is gonna fuck this up, but we desperately need more warriors. Plus I've got to make arrangements for his training, induction, rotation and meet with the Scribe Virgin again to report."** He gives a groan and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Beth immediately gets up from his lap, ignoring his protests and walks around to stand behind him.

**"Wrath you have to stop thinking bad things will happen okay? Just relax for a moment. It'll be fine" **she plunges her hands into his thick soft hair and begins massaging his temples**. "You're going to make your self ill with all this worry."** She stokes and rubs and slowly Wrath lets out a huge sigh and lets his head fall back.

**"Hmmm that's nice. Thank you **_**Leelan**_**" **

**"He's not even here yet so let's worry about all that stuff later**." Her hands have moved to his neck and shoulders and Wrath is beginning to agree (even for just this moment in time) that _"women are always right"._

**"Okay."** He says quietly and pushing the troubles to a corner of his mind her reaches behind him and pulls his wife down for a kiss.

**"Let's go to bed hmmm?" **

Beth smiles and nods. Taking him by the hand, she leads him away from the room and down the corridor to their bedroom suite.

**"And no pacing around the room tonight okay?"** she says abruptly upon reaching the door. She brandishes a finger at him with a stern look set on her face.

**"You are going to have a nice relaxing bath and then a full nights sleep understand?"** she turns to go inside but not before Wrath captures her around the waist and lowers his head to whisper seductively in her ear.

**"I just love it when you take charge."** He squeezes her hips and wantonly rubs a little farther down her thighs.

Beth moans a little in pleasure but all the same steps away from his clever fingers and points to the bathroom.

**"Go on. Bath. Now!"** Wrath steps past her with a grin, taking off his shirt in the process.

Beth catches a glimpse of his taught muscles and feels saliva pool in her mouth while a similar pool is gathering much father south. He's fumbling with his boots now and the sinews of his back are stretching and flexing so delightfully that she has trouble looking away.

Wrath grins to him self, he knows Beth is staring at him and he can't help but stretch a little further. He hears a slight gasp of breath and then a thump as Beth's heart speeds up.

**"Won't you join me?"** Wrath asks calmly, when he's standing by the bathroom door in nothing but his wraparounds.

**"Ermm….."** Beth is gulping at the resplendent sight of him and has trouble finding words that she knows. Eventually shaking her head when all memory fails her she quickly turns her back and prepares for bed.

It wouldn't matter how many years they are married, each time she sees him her heart gives a little pitter pat at the sight and she gets butterflies in her stomach.

Wrath smiles and raises an eye brow at her but shrugs his shoulders and goes to run the bath. She'll change her mind. He knows it, she knows it, and it is just a matter of time.

Sure enough not ten minutes later, when Wrath is settled in the bath, legs stretched out and tired aching muscles unwinding, Beth pokes her head through the door and smiles. There are not many men who can get away with that amount of bubbles in their bath.

**"I thought I could rub your back for you? If you want?" **

Wrath grins wickedly back. **"You read my mind my love."** He loves it when she's all caring like this. There is no better feeling than to have someone in your life, who you can share life burdens with. Wrath feels lucky everyday to have her.

**"Sit up then"** she says as she perches on the edge of the bath and dunks a pouf sponge in the water. She's only wearing her kimono style robe and although he can't see he knows that she looks beautiful in it, her hair tumbling loosely from her pony tail.

She reaches forward to soap up his back when Wrath suddenly turns round and pulls her into the bath on top of him.

**"Wrath what are you…." **

**"I've changed my mind."** He says simply catching her arms to stop her struggles. **"I'd rather have you rub something else instead."** And taking one of her hands he guides it under the froth and places it right on his hard flesh.

He grins as Beth gasps in surprise. How had he been hiding THAT under the water? But her gasp soon gives way to a moan of pleasure as she feels him also exploring with his hands.

**"Well I am multi talented, so I guess I can do this too."**

**"Hmmm, promises, promises."** Wrath groans as he stretches back in the bath again. And lifts his beautiful _Shellan _up for a long loving kiss.

Down at The Pit, V and Butch have settling down with Vodka and Scotch and have been discussing the bizarre turn of events.

**"V man how did you not see this coming huh?"** The cop gestures to V's tattoo surrounded peeper. **"I thought that eye of yours was fixed up good now?"**

V shrugs and swallows some hooch.

**"I don't choose what to see. I just get what ever is on the channel. If the Scribe Virgin didn't know then how could I?" **

He almost sneers at the name but hurriedly remembers that "mommy dearest" is the reason he still has Jane in his life. Well of a fashion.

**"So Marissa due home any time soon? It's getting pretty late."** He checks his watch. He knows that Jane won't finish before 6 'o' clock and it's nearly that now. She's so devoted to her job and it's only one of the things that V loves about her.

**"I'm gonna go to bed okay"** picking up his glass he strides up the corridor and into his and Jane's bedroom.

**"Night then"** Butch calls after him with a chuckle. **"You never went all spacey when you fancied me"** he feigns hurt in his voice but can't help but laugh. V goes all puppy-dog when he's with Jane, thinking about Jane or talking about Jane.

**"Wuss."** Butch says to him-self as he heads to his own bedroom and starts removing his clothes.

Then he thinks of his own Marissa, and remembers exactly what it was like to fall in love with her. The way his heart sped up even though his breathe would stop altogether when he saw her. How possessive he was over her feeding from Rehv. That still got to him even now but he wasn't about to let it spoil his mood.

Acting while he was thinking he opened his bottom drawer and took out all the items he had stashed in there; candles, Rose and Jasmine petals and a bottle of really good wine. He'd been hanging on to them for weeks waiting for just the right night to use them. Sure they had sex almost every night but this was to be extra special.

He wanted to fall in love with Marissa all over again and wanted her to feel the same.

Running out the kitchen semi naked, he retrieved a wine cooler and filled it to the brim with ice. He raised an eye brow as a naughty thought came to him about how he would use a piece of that later.

Sweeping the sheets right off the bed he sprinkled the scented petals all over the mattress and then lit every candle dotting them about the room.

He would wait behind the door and when she came in he would sneak up and put his arms around her.

In his room V was stretched out on the bed thinking. He could hear Butch rummaging about on the other side of the wall and could tell he was planning something special.

**"Pansy"** he mumbled to him self with a smile and a shake of his head. He loved the guy like true family but sometimes he could be such a sap.

He on the other hand had a much saucier plan for him and Jane tonight.

Also stripping his sheets off, her surveyed the bed posts and then strode to his cupboard. He didn't have any ties, but he had a belt or two. Hmm he'd have to borrower a couple more from Butch.

Setting his "equipment" on the bed he strolled to the kitchen to find something sweet. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed pot after jar and packet until he had a selection for perusal on the counter.

Finally he selected chocolate sauce, a can of squirt-y cream and a jar of cherries. He grinned as he thought what a good cock-tail they'd make.

On his way back to his room, he knocked on Butches door…

**"Hey cop you couldn't lend us a couple of your designer belts?" **

Butch eyed his arm full of treats and frowned.

**"Not if you're gonna cover them in whipped cream and chocolate. The grease will totally destroy the leather." **

V barked out a laugh at his friend's horrified expression. The man truly loves his threads.

**"Jesus, you really are one of those Armani models aren't you? Or are you actually a woman in disguise?" **

Laughing hard he almost missed ducking the candle that came flying at him from across the room.

**"Here Romeo, you can use one of my last season's."** Butch swung a belt around V's neck and raised an eyebrow.

**"Big night planned I assume?" **

V peered around Burch's room and took in the soft scent of flowers and the gentle ambiance created by the many candles.

**"Right back at you Amigo?" **he said raising his own brow.

Butch coughed and shuffled his feet a little. He looked around the room himself and saw what Marissa would see. Romance, caring thought and… Love.

Turning back to V he smiled and looked him right in the eye.

**"I love her V. I want her to know that. Every day I'm with her I feel… Complete. I don't even want to begin to image my life without her, she's everything to me." **

Without waiting for a wisecrack comment he pushed the door closed shutting V out.

**"I know exactly what you mean buddy, believe me I know."** V said very quietly after a moments pause, briefly stroking the door before turning away to head through his own.

**"Butch I'm home"** Marissa called out the moment she arrived back at The Pit briefcase in hand. She thought it odd that he wasn't there to greet her. Usually he jumped on her the minute she walked in the door.

Dumping her case on the table she peered around the room. Nothing looked out of place and everything seemed normal. Okay so at least he wasn't stuck out fighting somewhere and he couldn't be hurt or the Brotherhood would have called her immediately.

Taking off her shoes with a sigh she walked to their bedroom intending to have a really long soak in the tub. Her feet were aching and sore from running about all day. They'd been short handed at Safe Place so she had been scurrying here, there and everywhere making sure everyone was okay and helping out with anywhere she could.

She froze just inside the room, dumbstruck…. she'd stepped into a dream.

There were candles all around the room, creating a beautiful glow. Their flames danced before her eyes. Pink and white Flower petals covered the bed. Gentle music was wafting through the air and a bottle of wine sat chilling in ice.

**"Ohhh…"** she murmured softly as tears pricked her eyes.

It was perfect. Just like a romantic movie, all set for the main characters to make love for the first time and proclaim their feelings for each other.

She felt a little light headed. Her feet were no longer attached to the floor she was sure. She could barely think straight she was so overwhelmed.

**"I wanted it to be perfect."** Came a gravely voice behind her as a pair of thick arms surrounded her pulling her into loving hug. A pair of lips descended to kiss her soundly on the throat and she helplessly moaned, tears falling down her face.

Butch… Butch had done all this for her…. She thought her heart would burst from happiness as she turned in his arms and tilted her head to accept his kiss.

**"Like it baby?"** he asked huskily when they broke apart. He'd never get enough of being in her arms like this.

**"Oh Butch….. It's magical."** Her lip trembled as he gazed into her eyes.

He grinned relived and touched her face gently. **"Would you like a glass of wine?" **

Still unable to think properly she nodded and reluctantly let Butch slip away to pour the drinks.

Gazing around the room, she crossed to the bed and daintily picked up one of the blooms. Smelling its sweet scent, she felt her body come alive from the aphrodisiacal properties that Jasmine held.

Across the room Butch smiled at her as she closed her eyes. This was exactly like he'd pictured it.

**"You are so beautiful"** he said as he captured her flower holding hand and pulling her onto the bed for another kiss.

**"Mmmmmm, I think so too."** She agreed after a heartbeat

**"You also think you're beautiful?"** Butch asked with a small smile cocking his head.

**"What? Oh no, I meant you."** She stammered quickly placing a hand on his cheek **"You are beautiful too."** Then overcome by shyness she looked down at her hands where she was twisting her fingers together

Butch's hearty laugh brought her head up and she found his eyes shimmering in the candle-light. Slowly he brought one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Very debonair.

Marissa swallowed hurriedly as her pulse quickened and her stomach knotted up quivering with excitement. Nerves had settled in and she didn't know why. She wanted to ask why tonight was special **"Butch I…?"** but Butch stopped her almost at once.

**"Shussh"** he whispered kissing her lightly **"Just let me love you."**

He lay her back on the bed, the wine completely forgotten, and brushed her lips with his own. He did not rush nor demand anything from her but to let him worship her body with his own.

Marissa wanted to cry again, Butch was being amazingly slow and tender with his caresses and she loved every touch and sweep of his tongue as he gently parted her lips and tasted her fully as he wanted.

Deepening the kiss one minute then almost retreating the next Marissa was getting overwhelmed by the heat that was building inside her. Butch however seemed to be perfectly in control and continued to tease her.

With a seductive nip to her bottom lip Butch smiled lovingly into her eyes and then moved his attention to her neck, leisurely licking, sucking and nibbling, until Marissa gasped "**Butch? Ohhh…"** and buried her hands in his short hair.

She felt him smile against her skin as he relentlessly moved down her throat to her collarbone. He caressed every inch of her skin before moving to a different spot, he kept his touches feather light to increase her sensitivity and he smiled as she started to gasp with satisfaction.

She arched her neck from pleasure and moaned wantonly as Butch's hand crept slowly under her shirt. His fingers delicately undid the buttons from the inside and he carefully slid her shirt and bra from her body baring her gifts to his eyes.

He couldn't help the flash of desire in his eyes as he gazed over her body, taking in every ounce of her creamy flesh. She was breath taking. He couldn't decide where to touch her first.

Marisa smiled at him and reached out to take his hand in hers, when she saw him hesitate. He watched in awe as she brought one of his fingers up to her mouth and sucked on it, then brought it down her body and ran the moist digit around one of her stiff nipples.

She squirmed with delight as he took control and brushed at the hard pebble with his finger before dipping his head and lapping at it with his tongue. He heard her gasp and smiled, she clearly loved this and he wanted to hear more of those erotic little sounds. They pleased him more than he could understand.

Sweeping his hands down to settle on her waist he settled his weight on the bed and planned to spend the next little while getting really acquainted with her upper body.

"**Oh my God, could they be any more louder?"** Jane grumbled as she came through the door to her and V's bedroom. She was looking at a heavy report folder as she walked and didn't see V until he spoke.

"**Jealous? Do you think we can do better?" **

"**Wha…….?" **

Jane dropped her folder on her foot but hardly noticed as she stared at V.

He was stretched out on the bed, an ankle tied to each end bedpost, legs spread wide and open. His hands were belted high above his head and on his gloriously naked body he'd written in chocolate syrup the words.

LICK ME! The exclamation mark was dotted with a cream blob and a cherry.

**"Care to have a taste Doctor…?"** V asked shamelessly undulating his body so all his muscles and sinews flexed before her eyes.

Jane licked her lips and walked mindlessly to the side of the bed. She saw the fire ignite in V's eyes and shuddered as a sting of sexual desire travelled through her.

Her eyes locked with his body as she automatically began to undress before him.

V's fangs elongated and he growled erotically at the sight of her exposed body so close to him but so untouchable. He struggled against his bonds, instantly regretting them for a moment until he saw Jane lean over him and poke out her tongue to deliberately lick off some of the syrup right by his engorged member.

His breath came hard and fast as she moved her hot mouth over his skin licking up every drop of sweet treat he'd run over him self. When the ME had disappeared she hoisted her self and settled her self astride his body.

V grinned and rubbed his stiff flesh against her contradictory soft places and was rewarded by a loud moan.

Unable to hold her self up she lay her upper body upon his and nibbled at the syrup over his chest.

The feel of her smooth tongue over his flesh was really amazing and V groaned and squirmed as she made her way from one nipple to the other biting a bit too gently than he would have liked.

**"H…Harder!"** he cried as she nipped again at him.

Grinning and growling softly, which had V struggling fervently at his restraints, Jane did as she was commanded and bit down harder on his flesh.

V arched and screamed in pleasure bucking his hips that nearly saw Jane toppling to the floor. But she held on like a limpet and did it again and again revelling in the ultimate power she held over him.

The screams from next door were really starting to piss Butch off. Here he was making love to the most perfectly wonderful woman in the world and his so called best friend was ruing the mood by being extraordinary loud and dirty in the next room.

Silently he cursed V a horrible death and refocused his attention on Marissa.

After long periods of exploring her entire body, so he knew each and every detail intimately, he had removed his own clothes and allowed her to touch him as she wanted but never let her take control entirely.

He hadn't let her go over the edge yet, but had brought her close many times that now she clung to him desperately, wanting him, no, needing him to release her from this awful pleasure-pain battle that was raging inside her.

Butch smiled at her as her hands reached the source of his fire and gently squeezed the flesh there. He'd kept eye contact with her the whole time and even now as he gently brushed her hand away and with excruciating slowness entered her body until he was buried to the hilt.

It was greeting with a sigh from both of them and Marissa's body seemed to unclench a little as she felt Butch's fullness within her.

It always amazed her how good it felt for her and she hoped that Butch felt the same way.

"**You okay baby?"** He asked his voice gravely.

"**Yes..."** she whispered back running her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

He smiled down at her as he rocked his lower body against hers and revelled in the way she clung to him as pulses of pleasure built into waves.

All too soon the waves became unbearable as she too rocked up to greet him and then all she could do was shake and twitch and moan out his name as he quickened his pace to relieve her need.

With a final hard thrust her breath caught in her throat and lightning shot through her body. The strength of her orgasm squeezed him so tightly that it forced Butch's own release to take the express train and rush out of him. This only spurred Marissa on however and Butch helped her ride the wave until she was still again.

"**Good?"** he asked her with a kiss

"**Oh yes"** she answered voice breathy and laced with exhausted-ness

"**Want to do it again?"** He couldn't help asking with a wicked grin.

She raised eye brows and laughed. **"Oh Butch promise me that it will always be like this?" **

Butch half sat up and looked at her solemnly **"No baby it won't always be like this."** He picked a stray hair out of her eyes and stroked her face. Her eyes darted to his and widened.

**"It won't?"** worry laced her words, but he only smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. **"No it'll be better. "**

"**Promise?"** she asked quietly

"**Promise."** He replied and bent to kiss her sweet lips.

"**Vishous stop that, it really tickles!"** Jane shrieked as V once again bent his head to slurp a little more cream out of her belly button. Her body almost flew off the bed with the sensation but he held her down firmly and lent over to do it again.

**"Hold still I've almost got it"** he replied calmly, even though his lower body was screaming, throbbing with need.

They had switched places now, V had struggled so much against his bonds that they had snapped right in two and had now been discarded on the floor.

They had used up the rest of V's supplies and were now both covered in splatters of cream, chocolate smears and cherry squishes.

There had been much teasing and tantalising and, even if the restraints were gone, V didn't need straps to keep a female down. His amazing body strength was being put to good use as he tortured Jane's body they way she had done his.

**"V please?!"** she whimpered as Vs head once again lowered to her stomach. **"You're killing me!"**

He stopped instantly and snapped his head up sharply to stare at her.

"**Don't you ever say those words!" **he growled his voice harsh and cold. He pierced her with a stony glare.

**"I'm s…s….sorry!"** she blurted eventually, trembling at his expression, eyes widening in fear. She felt close to tears, V had never been like this and she didn't understand what she'd done.

V immediately felt guilty, he hadn't meant to scare her, but every time he was reminded that he'd almost lost her forever it like was being shot in the chest all over again. But it was pain he'd gladly endure if it meant that she'd always be with him.

He just wished that he hadn't had to witness her passing like that. It would haunt him for the rest of his life to see her life drain out her body like that and then have her return to him only a shadow of what she was. It must been awful for her to be able to connect to the world but not be a part of it.

**"Oh baby, please don't cry"** he crawled up the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her quivering body. Thankfully she melted into his embrace and he kissed her forehead. **"I didn't mean to sound so vicious, I just can't bare thinking about loosing you. It almost destroyed me." **

She sniffed audibly and buried closer into his chest. She understood what he meant but just his tone, it was like there was something terrifying underneath. Or some_one_ terri_fied_? ** "But I'm not going anywhere now V. I'll always be with you."** She looked up at him lovingly, her fingers twiddling a strand of hair.

**"I love you so much. You know that right?"** he hurriedly asked, feeling stupid and pathetic but needing to say it anyway.

He understood now what Butch had said earlier, and although he'd called him a sap for saying it, he now wanted to use the exact same words to make her understand what she truly meant to him.

He wasn't know for being a romantic and tenderness was close to how much he knew about synchronised swimming. But damn it if he wasn't going to try.

Jane smiled up at him and stretched up to place a kiss on his lips**. "Yes I know how much you love me and I love you. With all my heart."**

Carefully she took his un-gloved hand and placed it over her chest . V's heart jumped as he felt hers thump beneath his palm, and he immediately felt centred and in control again.

She was his rock, his anchor to life and nothing had felt more right than this moment; her wrapped tightly in his arms surrounded by his light and his love.

"**I'm sorry I shouted. Kinda ruined the mood didn't I?" **he ran his hands lightly down her back loving the feel of her skin, it was so smooth and soft.

Jane didn't reply immediately but merely enjoyed the feather light caresses as they moved slowly down her spine and back up again.

**"You can make it up to me tomorrow."** She said sighing contentedly with a smile. **"Right now I think I'd just like to lie here with you." **

V twisted his face in confusion, he was hoping to get the chance to prove his love to her in the only way he knew he was good at, but if his Jane wanted just to enjoy his company then her wishes would please him more than his own.

**"Okay baby"** he said softly and kissed her gently brushing her lips with his own.

Stretching out comfortably on the bed Jane slid a hand beneath her cheek and waited while V retrieved the discarded covers and spread them over her.

Then he slid back between the sheets and gathered her close. Jane yawned and snuggled into her _Hellrens _side, laying her head on his broad chest, she felt totally at ease as she heard the reassuring deep thump of his heart, a heart she had saved and then won for her own.

**"Comfy?"** V asked with a yawn of his own. He hadn't realised just how tired he was. Interrupted sleep had finally caught up with him. He wound an arm around her back and quietly stroked her waist. Then with his mind he extinguished a few of the lights so that just a couple of candles illuminated the room.

Jane nodded as she closed her eyes in bliss.

**"Would you read to me a little?"** she asked softly after a moment. As a little girl she had always had this silly dream of being read to in bed by her loving husband, it would be one of those perfect romance scene seen in movies and now she realised that she could make her dream come true.

V arched a brow and peered down at her confused, why should she want him to read to her? She had her eyes closed and looked on the verge of sleep, but she wanted him to read to her. The request felt strange but yet so ordinary coming from her.

Shrugging at the strange feeling he lent over to her night stand and picked up the first book he could reach. It turned out to be one of her Shakespeare novels: Romeo and Juliet and he opened it at random and stared at the first lines he saw, _"What light through yon window breaks, tis the east and Juliet the sun"_ then further down the page he saw the words _"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." _

V considered this for a second and concluded that old Shakespeare was right, Jane might be different but she was still her, the person he'd fallen in love with and she was _his_ sun. He loved waking up beside her everyday, she warmed his life and she was the reason he was still breathing.

He should be eternally grateful that he she had returned to him and he cursed him self for thinking otherwise. God he could be such a fucking bastard sometimes.

**"You okay pup?"** Jane asked worriedly when V didn't speak for a long time.

**"Yeah baby, I'm fine."** He replied reassuringly kissing her on the forehead. Silently though he was sending up thanks to his mother for all he had in his life, he just didn't want Jane to know what a sap he was being.

Chuckling to him self he lent comfortably on the pillows and flipped the book to the first page. Clearing his throat he was just about to recite the first monologue when Jane's voice permeated the darkness.

**"Promise me something?" **

**"What's that?"** V asked still looking at the book,

Jane grinned impishly **"That we'll finish the rest of the night you had planned tomorrow?" **she smothered her laughter, very romantic you twit she thought but she couldn't help asking.

V laughed loudly making her head bounce on his chest.

**"Oh I promise alright baby "** he responded with a slight purring growl which she felt right through her body and she smiled happily.

V squeezed her waist quickly then settled down to read to her until she fell asleep.

Half an hour later if you had looked in on them you would have seen Vishous and Jane both fast asleep, curled up together with V's head resting on hers one hand on the open book in his lap.

Both look at complete peace and happy that they are simply together.

Meanwhile at the house……..

"**Wow Rhage that was…..Amazing!" **

Mary grins at her husband and flops back on the bed after a very passion filled hour of love-making. She sighs, out of breath, but very very sated.

Rhage chuckles softly and bows his head a little, and then he grins widely.

"**Why thank you, thank you. I do always strife to do my best."** He raises his arms above his head and settles them behind his head, with a very loud satisfied-smug sigh he announces to the room at large**. "Oh yes I'm good!"**

Mary can't help but cry with laughter and scooting over on the bed she drops her self limply over his naked body**. "Only you would want to announce something like that"** she says incredulously, then with a thought adds **"Bighead"**

Rhage's eyebrows twitch at the nickname and he peers down at her lying on his stomach mindlessly stroking his abs.

"**Which one of us are you talking to there Mary? Me or the other me whose ego you've either just inflated by the compliment or deflated by lack of agreement to its good usage?"**

Mary raised her head and stared at him bewildered **"Huh?"**

Rhage wasn't offended, merely shook his head and chuckled to him self and his joke; obviously it was too late for innuendos. He's explain it tomorrow and demonstrate should she need further explanations.

His cock quivered at the thought, but he forced the thought away, he had really worked her hard and she was tired. Besides it was nice just to lay her in the dark and relax after the night he'd had.

Patrols in town were getting longer and longer, he had move area to cover now and although he hate to admit it the lessers were getting smarter about there attacks.

They seemed more organised and stronger in reinforcements of late. He'd have to mention it to Wrath later. It was how he'd ended up with this nasty surprise all the way up his arm.

Some bastard lesser he'd been chasing had suddenly pegged it down an ally and Rage had gone barrelling after him thinking there was only one. Unluckily a Fore lesser had been waiting right by the mouth with a samurai sword and cut Rhage a good one.

It had hurt like a bitch but Rhage had still managed to dispatch the lessers before he had to call for a pick-up.

"**Does it still hurt?"** Mary asked nodding to the bandage

Rhage shook his head, but also glanced at his injury. "**Not really, Zsadist helped me stitch up; it'll be healed by tomorrow." **

Mary smiled and nodded trying to appear normal. She always hated it when anyone of them came home hurt, but Rhage had a tendency to rush headlong into things and although she totally accepted what he did and knew how good at it he was, it would never stop her worrying.

They lay there for a while, just basking in their post-sex relaxation and their own thoughts.

Mary sighed deeply and closed her eyes thinking…..

"**Kiss me?"** Rhage said suddenly, hoisting her up by her arms and bringing her face close to his.

Mary gasped in surprise but dutifully lowered her head and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Rhage murmured in delight and wrapped his arms around her crushing her to his hard body.

When they finally parted he gazed into her eyes solemnly

"**Now tell me what's on your mind…" **

Mary stared at him, wide eyed and amazed. How did he know?

Then again she shouldn't be surprised, Rhage always knew how she was feeling. He seemed to have this sixth sense about him when it came to her happiness.

She sighed and burrowed deeper into his chest, conflicting thoughts in her head all clamouring to be the first one out for examination.

Rhage stroked her hair and waited as patiently as he could. His heart was flipping madly in his chest and his stomach quivered nervously as he wondered what could be the problem.

His female was unhappy and by law of bonded mates, it meant that he felt her sadness as his own and he could not fight the compulsion to find out and fix the problem for her.

"**I'm guess I'm just a little jealous."** She finally answered, rubbing her nose with a hand and hiding her face seemingly ashamed.

Rhage frowned in confusion…

"**Jealous?" **he asked, keeping his voice level **"Of who?"**

"**Bella and Zsadist"** she replied wearily

Rhage didn't catch on right away. What did Zsadist and Bella have that they... Oh. Now he understood. Bella was pregnant and Mary couldn't have children.

"**Oh my sweet Mary"** he whispered, gently kissing her head and holding her close.

He didn't know what to say. He felt a bit dumb, she was sniffing quietly and he knew she wanted to cry, but still felt that a sign of weakness. Oh his brave strong Mary, how long had she been feeling like this?

"**I don't mean to be so selfish."** She said suddenly raising her head and looking him in the eye. **"I mean I'm truly grateful that I have you Rhage, but it seems that without someone to pass this….. Love" **she placed a warm and loving hand over his heart **"on to, it seems that such a beautiful thing might be forgotten." **

Rhage took all this in and tried to understand it all. Did she think that their love for each other was meaningless? No she couldn't mean that. Maybe he was just looking at this wrong…. Or maybe he was just too much of an idiot to see her point.

"**Mary, I……" **

Thankfully Mary stopped him from asking the stupid question by saying

"**A child after all is the most powerful symbol of two peoples love for each other. It is created by love and then raised by love and I……Well it just made me sad to think that we can't ever have that…" **

She broke off abruptly with a sniff and a shake.

"**Baby, how long have you felt this way?"**

It was eating at him. How could she not have said anything? They were supposed to be husband and wife, her worries were his and well it just gnawed at him that she didn't say something.

"**For a while, and I know you're pissed at me cos I didn't say anything, but…well there is nothing to be done about it so I was just trying to get over it, it's no big deal…really I…."** again she was cut off by Rhage who abruptly sat up and kissed her hard.

"**You really are trying to play the stiff upper lipped hero aren't you?"** he glared at her but his eyes betrayed his so called anger. **"I can still tell when your lying and you know I really hate that! Yeah female I'm pissed off, but you know you should've told me and since your upset I'm gonna let you off." **

Mary's lip wobbled as she stared into Rhage's eyes. She hated making him cross with her, but it had been her thing to deal with and to tell Rhage she was jealous of someone else's baby, well it just seemed really silly when she thought about it.

But then again everything does if you think about it too long, either that or it becomes too troublesome and your head explodes, but Mary wasn't that sort of person, she tended to accept and then move on without analysing things too carefully.

But there was really no solution to the problem, she'd been told by her doctors, all of her doctors that she couldn't have children and that was that.

Rhage saw the flicker of conflicting emotions in her eyes and kissed her again sweetly. He wished he knew of words to ease her pain but he was really no expert on this subject……… but V might have an idea? Or they could always go to Havers? Sure he might not be the best source on humans but he might have a suggestion?

"**Mary?"** Rhage mumbled into her mouth.

"**Yes?"** she answered softly. She really wanted to keep kissing him, it always soothed her.

"**What if we asked V about it? Or Havers?" **he broke the kiss and watch her expression carefully. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about it, she might not want any of the other Brothers to know their problems. But then V could be counted on to be discreet and Havers.. Well he had that whole confidentiality thing didn't he?. When she didn't reply, he thought quickly and then added **"or we could go to a human doctor? What about that adoption thing?" Obviously mortals have similar problems don't they? **

It was unheard of in the vampire nation. Needing females were a powerful force and usually always ended up with child if serviced by a male. He'd actually never heard of an infertile vampire before.

Then again it was not the sort of thing openly discussed amongst the _Glymera. _

"**Well yes of course they do.."** Mary was puzzled, Rhage had never mentioned wanting children. Ever. And now he was suggesting all this… but was it only for her? So she wouldn't feel so inadequate as a woman?

"**But?"** Rhage asked

"**But….. Do you want kids? You've never said anything before. And…" "**_I'd love a proper family, one to call my own" _she added silently in her head.

She swallowed compulsively for a second before gathering up her courage and blurting out

"**Well having a child is a big life changing thing and well if you are just suggesting this to make ME happy then it's not going to happen. You can't just give me a child thinking it will resolve my feelings Rhage. I want children WITH you! I want YOUR children. Yours and mine and well I want you to want them too."** She paused for breathe, surprised where that lot had come from. She didn't mean to snap like that or guess what Rhage was thinking but he hadn't whooped for joy or agreed whole heartedly that he too was desperate for children and that nothing would make him happier.

Bombarded by so much information, Rhage twisted his face as he tried to interpret what Mary had actually said. She shouldn't rush her words so, her voice was too beautiful for that and he liked to enjoy every word she said.

"**Mary. I'm not quite sure what to say to all that." **He took a steadying breath just as she had done and then continued** "Yes I know kids are a big responsibility and yes I would do anything. ANYTHING. In the world to make you happy, but have I ever said that I didn't want children with you?" he faced her gravely then added "and I would never treat a child as a "gift" to you. They are a blessing from the Scribe Virgin and should be treated as such. Any other manner would be cruel and ungrateful." **

At arms length he held her waiting for her response.

**"I..I…I didn't…"** she faltered not knowing what to say. God she had sounded like an idiot just now accusing him and judging him of things she didn't know were true or false. How could he be so calm? Hadn't she just insulted him?

Then when she thought about it, they really were no better than each other. Neither of them talked about what they wanted in life and then argued when it came out that they both wanted the same thing and when they didn't say something about it. Especially when it was something important. Like having children.

**"What a pair we make, huh?"** she said after all this had passed through her brain.. **"Both wanting the same thing, but both too scared to say something about It."** her smile fell as she realised she'd better clarify that…

**"That's what you were saying…right? You want kids too? With me?" **

Rhage's face cracked wide into a smile as it seemed the shouting war was over.

Neither had realised that their pitch had risen in the room and could probably be heard all over the house.

His rumbled of laughter went travelled over Mary's skin like a warm tropical breeze and she sighed with relief. She knew she'd over reacted, obviously this baby thing had burrowed deeper than she thought.

**"Yes baby, of course I'd want to have children with you."** He gathered her close again and nuzzled into her neck, grazing her sin with his fangs. He loved doing that to her. It was calming and erotic at the same time and by now he felt that he HAD to be with her, affirming his love her.

He hated seeing her upset and then he gone and shouted at her. Not a smart move dickhead he cursed him self silently.

**"But what about….."** she started to ask

**" We just have a complication to get past, but I will go see every doctor, mortal, vampire or otherwise with you if that's what it takes."** He took her face in his strong hands stroked her cheeks tenderly.** "I'll give you a proper family even if I have to go all the way to the Scribe Virgin."**

The words felt heavy in her chest as their sincerity sunk into her and stayed there.

**"Oh Rhage….."**

She lent forward and planted a passion filled kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. His gasp turned into a moan immediately as he once again enveloped her in his embrace and then rolled on the bed until she was trapped beneath him.

"**Have I told you that I love you tonight?"** he asked once they parted both gasping for air.

"**Not since you swept me off my feet in the hallway earlier."** She replied with a grin and a cheek nip at his neck.

"**I love you Mary, I have since I first saw you and every day since then I think I fall in love a little more." **

"**I love you too Rhage."** She pulled him down for another kiss**. "I can't begin to tell you how much. Now please **_**make**_** love to me… I need to feel you inside me…" **

Rhage grinned, he couldn't agree more. He loved her more than anything and he didn't care if his Brothers thought him a totally pussy if they felt how he did right now.

But then again they probably did, all the warriors were mated now, even Phury technically, but Rhage still felt like the luckiest of the lot.

His Mary was wonderful and beautiful and would make a wonderful mother to his… their children.

Oh God would he be a good father? He didn't know about that, but then again if Zsadist could do it then why not him? A secret smile spread across his face then and a tickling fluttering in his throat made him want to laugh with happiness and never stop.

"**Rhage?"** Mary's voice broke into his thoughts and he peered down at her. She was smiling and her eyes were glazed over with desire. He felt his eyes flash white at the sight of her and he let out a rhythmic purr.

She shuddered with erotic anticipation and let her hands wander down his neck, chest and abdomen.

Just before she reached his hard throbbing cock, he grabbed her wrists and brought them over her head, pinning them there with ease.

Leaning down to kiss her throat, he moved his lower body into position and sheathed him self in one thrust.

She moaned pleasurably at his entrance and her eyes fluttered closed. It always felt good, and the first thrust was always the best.

"**Mary look at me…" **

Obligingly she opened her eyes and looked at her Husband. Rhage was still and silent waiting patiently for her attention.

"**Promise me you'll tell me your worries from now on?" **

She nodded, breathing hard. Him just waiting there, being that terrific presence in her body was making her very hot and unable to think straight.

"**Promise me Mary… I need to hear you say the words."** He thrust deep and hard into her body to pinpoint the seriousness of what he was asking.

She arched off the bed and closed her eyes again, her mouth opening and her head falling limply to one side.

Rhage grinned at the site of her enjoying what he was doing to her but he needed to hear her say it.

Abruptly he fell still again and waited. It was almost killing him, he too was hot and felt full to bursting. But he would only reward her when she promised. He didn't want another night like tonight. Her hated the fact that she'd kept something so important from him, but he hated worse to argue with her.

"**Rhage, please!"** Mary moaned on the bed, wriggling beneath him desperately needing him to move.

"**Then promise me…"** he said again, punctuating the words with another push of his hips. She cried out and this time he didn't have the heart, or the control, to stop. Letting go of her hands he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and continued pumping into her growling loudly.

She grabbed on to his shoulders and met his rhythm with ferocity. She cried out as she flew over the edge of oblivion, her inner muscles tightening around him.

He moaned with pleasure and slide his arms around her as he continued his wicked pumping giving her no quarter as he stimulated his way to his own release.

Smiling as she felt his fangs length along side her neck, she tilted her head further to the side giving him better access.

With another growl Rhage plunged his fangs into her soft flesh and drew some of her blood into his mouth. Mary's head was suddenly filled with pleasure and she cried out as another orgasm rolled in.

Just recovering from that one, Rhage gave one finally hard shove and exploded inside her. She trembled from the sensations as they continued on and on.

Eventually they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted but very happy and satiated.

Rhage rolled to one side so he wasn't crushing her and scooped her closer. She was already falling into sleep, but she still hadn't given her word to him… not wanting to disturb her he simply kissed her on the neck, to close the bite marks and lay down beside her to await sleep.

A few seconds later though he hear her whisper so softly it seemed like the words were made of clouds…

"**I promise Rhage. I promise."**

"**Bella are you okay in there?" **

Zsadist was furiously pacing up and down outside their bathroom. She had been in there along time and he is now getting really worried.

He knew he was probably overreacting she was only having a bath for heavens sake, but his Shellan was PREGNANT and well… like hell he knew what to do should anything go wrong.

Stopping by the door again he considered just barging in, but she had said that she wanted a little time to her self and well he wanted to give her that.

He didn't understand it though, but according to V, females could act strangely when with child, he'd tried to remember that all through this thing and had just put this down to one of those hormonal times.

Clearing his throat he knocked again on the door and tried to keep his voice steady.

**"Bella?"** when there was no reply he couldn't hold him self back **"I am going to come in okay?" **

Opening the door wide, he thought he was totally prepared for anything, but when he saw Bella sitting on the floor, face screwed up with pain and crying, one hand clinging on to the handle of the bath the other holding her belly, he really thought he was going to be sick.

**"BELLA!"** he shrieked rushing into the room, dropping to his knees, next to her and reaching for her. **"What is it? You aren't bleeding again are you?" **

He hurriedly looked around the room for evidence but finding nothing didn't ease his pain, she'd hidden it from him before after all.

She shook her head and slowly raised her head. Reaching for him, he carefully wrapped his arms around her and absorbed her sobs and wails.

His heart was drumming dangerously in his chest and all he wanted to do was yell scream and shout at her, demand to know what was wrong, but some unseen force removed his voice.

"**Nalla please tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain?"**

**"Oh Zsadist, I didn't understand, I thought if I just sat here awhile they'd go away but they were so intense that I couldn't helping thinking it was the real thing and I got so frightened." **

Zsadist felt the blood rush out of his face so fast he felt faint.

**"What do you mean?"** he asked hoarsely, knowing anyway but needing confirmation. He clung to her as he felt her whole body tense and she panted for breath gasping slightly at the pain.

**"I've been having contractions."** She said to his shirt, unable to look him in the face. **"They started when I was getting in the bath."**

**"Fuck Bella!"** Zsadist now felt the blood boil in his veins, why had he not gone into the bathroom sooner, she'd been sitting suffering on her own. Damn him to hell and back. What kind of mate was he turning out to be?

**"Why didn't you call me straight away? We have to call Havers!" **

**"I thought that if they went away, I wouldn't have to worry you. You're getting so upset over all this baby stuff…." **

**"Well damn it female of course I am. "** he cried incredulously holding her tightly **"I love you and our young."**

He stood up slowly with her cradled in her arms and strode immediately back to the bed, where he set her down and tucked her in.

**"I'm calling Havers right now"** He said as soon as he'd seen she was comfortable, and he reached for his mobile phone.

**"No Zsadist, please don't." **Bella caught his wrist and eyed him pleadingly **"It's probably those Brackston Hicks things he mentioned. I don't want to bother him just cos I got freaked out."** his eyes widened and she could tell he was going to argue **"Please?"** she asked urging him to let go of the phone.

He snarled a little as she pride the RAZA out of his hand….all his reassurance was being taken away, helplessness crashed over him and he loathed him-self. For so long now he'd had control over his life, when and how he'd fed, how he'd lived his life and even most people despising him had been of his own doing.

Being with Bella was wonderful but it meant a new lot of changes for him and a lot of those made him uncomfortable or were things he couldn't understand. Like most of this baby stuff. Yeah Havers had explained in great detail to the pair of them about the false labour pains and how a lot of females mistook them for the real thing. He'd said they were nothing to worry about and very common in first pregnancies.

He had also said that if they were worried or needed advice they should not hesitate to call.

Zsadist reminded Bella of this as he shook his head but relented to her request with a sigh and slumped shoulders.

**"God, you can be one stubborn female."** He chided and stared down at her nestled in their bed. She seemed very small to him, very small and dainty. Seeing her in pain was his ultimate demise, and he knew that not before long he would have to watch her give birth to their young and he knew that then he would be a quivering mass of Jell-O, unable to help her and unable to fight her agony for her.

**"Bella….. Nalla I…"** he wanted to say something of reassurance but knew not the right words. He wished he could go to Phury and borrower some of his wisdom and charm for a while, but he was not, not for anything, going to abandon his wife when she'd had such a scare.

Bella smiled and Z's panic finally ebbed a tiny bit. Seeing her look calmer again, calmed him and although he was still fresh out of rationality he knew that he could and would keep it together for her.

She might have appeared calmer than before, but he could still scent her anxiety and fear like it was a tangible thing in the room taunting her with its wicked claws.

**"Hold me Zsadist, please."** She opened her arms to him and not needing asking twice Zsadist climbed into bed with his beloved and enveloped her in his strong arms.

He felt another small spasm go through her body, though not as strong before, and he tried to relax to send her a soothing influences thorough his body.

**"Are you still hurting? Do you…. Want to talk about… things?** He asked after a second pain seemed to shoot through her quick on the heels of the first. It seemed like a dumb question but he still had to ask it. It made him feel better. He preferred fists rather than words and emotions for fighting, but clearly this situation was not going to go away if he stuck a gun at its head.

Bella screwed her face up, she felt really embarrassed getting all over emotional like that. She just suddenly had these images of her writhing on the bed in pain and being all alone and well the images had swamped her brain so nothing else could penetrate and well tears had seemed like her best option at the time.

Thankfully now the pains were subsiding and she scolded her self for not calling Zsadist the minute she'd felt something weird going on. She felt much more composed now she knew she was safe in his arms.

**"The pains are easing off now." **She wiggled experimentally in bed and when she wasn't greeted by a numbing spasm she sighed and leant closer to her mate.** "I'm sorry I overreacted I don't know what came over me?"** She brushed a hand over her eyes getting rid of the dried tears and laughed half heartedly.

Z stroked her back, but scowled at her over the top of her head. She was waving away this scare as if it was nothing, but it must have stemmed from something, not only the pains…. Wait she had said something in the bathroom and now in the haze of panic Z couldn't remember what it was.

**"No need for sorry's Nalla, it's alright." **

He felt her nod against his chest and he sighed still thinking.

**"I heard Rhage took a hit tonight, is he okay?" **

Z peered down at her and tried a heartening smile

"**Yeah he's okay. Stitched up like Frankenstein's monster, but nothing that won't heal." **He chuckled as he remembered Hollywood's grumbles about his good looks being ruined. He hadn't got the whole Frankenstein's reference having never read the book or seen the film but he'd merely laughed along to be polite.

"**Fucking lesser nearly split his arm in two though….surprised that his beast didn't come out."** He added after a deep thought.

**"I think Mary's had a really good influence on him."** Bella replied closing her eyes and lazily running her hand up and down Z's chest. She frowned as the material prevented her from feeling the warmth of his skin. Was he still fully clothed?

Surreptitiously she ran her hand lower and encountered leather under her fingers. Z had closed his eyes when he'd felt her finally settle down against him and was enjoying the scent of her hair right under his nose. His eyes however shot open as her hand continued its explorations under the comforter and found his dick imprisoned in his leathers.

He hardened instantly under her administrations and he stifled a groan as she twisted her hand and cupped him fully, or as fully as she could, in one hand.

"**Bella stop, what are you doing? You know we can't."** his voice was pained as he said this not only from his throbbing erection but from the restriction of not being able to make love to her. Havers had said it might be dangerous since she'd already bled once during the pregnancy, and Zsadist, being over protective as he was, had made sure to follow thought with doctors orders.

"**I know we can't."** She replied sadly but still man-handling him below. **"But I just wanted to feel you." **

"**What to make sure I was still there or something?"** he asked trying his hardest at a joke even though the tone of his voice came out all wrong.

Bella chuckled at this but then regarded him sadly shaking her head. **"To know that you'd still want me, even though I look like this."** Her eyes strayed to her extended belly and she grimaced, she knew she didn't look lovely anymore and she certainly didn't feel attractive. But to still get a reaction from him made her happier about it, but since they'd stopped having sex she now doubted that her self.

Zsadist stared at her wide eyed and unbelievingly. How could she think such things? Didn't she see how beautiful she was? She was always glowing with vitality and to see her swelling up with_ his _young. Well he'd never felt so proud in all his life.

"**You are as beautiful as you've ever been and I'll always want you Nalla."** He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had for her.

"**I hate that I can't make love to you every night. It kills me... this happens all the time I think about you."** He reached down and pressed her hand more firmly against his unyielding shaft.

"**Ohhh…"** was all she could say as she felt him pulse against her palm. Then a thought crossed her mind and she smiled cheekily when she asked

"**Is this the reason you spend so long in the shower?"** she gave his erection another squeeze and grinned when his breath hitched in his chest. But his face immediately reddened with embarrassment at being caught out. Shifting his eyes away from hers he nodded and fidgeted in the bed.

Bella grinned and stroked his face; she knew how it had been for him. They had not yet long been mated and although intimacy wasn't a problem anymore, he still had some fears about it deep down and she liked him to know that he was totally safe with her and that anything they did together was not going to remind him of how he spent much of his life.

"**So let me help you this time?"** she asked with a seductive purr of her voice and yet another draw on his flesh.

Z raised an inquisitive eye brow and shuddered. He loved that plan but was still worried about her, she was obviously trying to forget about what had happened and although Z wasn't one for talking about problems he wanted to ease her pain anyway he could and let's face it women liked to talk to their mates didn't they?

Take a deep breath he again reached down but this time stilled her hand for just a second while he said seriously

"**Only if you tell me what frightened you so much in the bathroom." **

Bella looked into his grave face and swallowed, she was pretty sure she could make him forget about that so she nodded and kissed him tenderly.

Zsadist knew he was being selfish but he had really missed her and if she wanted to make it up to him with a saucy hand job then who was he to deny her? Sweet virgin her hands sure felt good on him.

She had resumed stroking and caressing and he lay back on the bed wanting to absorb every sensation. His hips arched into her touch and his head spun a little.

Bella smiled happily as she watched Zsadist close his eyes with pleasure, his fangs elongating and he growled sinfully as she moved her hand lower to fondle his balls.

She leant over to kiss him and he grabbed the back of her head to respond with a deep fiery kiss that made the room whirl away...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aghhhhhh God Bella

"**Aghhhhhh God Bella!"** Zsadist cried loudly as she gripped him harder and moved her hand faster concentrating near the head of his erection.

**"Yes Zsadist?"** she was now kissing his neck and slowly licking her way up to nibble on his ear lobe.

He tried to find the words but every syllable failed him. His fists knotted in the sheets and he felt him self waver on the brink of heaven, but he knew that he just wouldn't cross it, not tonight.

**"St……st…stop this isn't right."** He desperately tried to twist out of her grasp, but she had frozen in mid squeeze and every time he moved it brought him closer to paradise.

Bella back away from him unable to fathom what he had just said, he had been on ther verse of orgasm and she knew he'd been enjoying it. So why now was he asking her to stop?

With agonising reluctance he reached under the sheets and carefully drew her hand completely off his dangerously throbbing shaft. The tightening in his belly was awful but it was nothing compared to the heartless feeling in his chest.

Bella looked very confused as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Looking up into her eyes, she saw sad-happiness twinkle there for just a moment before he lowered his gaze and spoke very softly.

**"I'm sorry, but I will not take pleasure from you, not tonight." **

Slowly she took back her hand and wrapped her arms around her self. She wasn't cold but all warmth seemed to have gone from her mate and she suddenly felt very lonely.

**"Why Zsadist?"** she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before asking the question she dreaded. **"Is it me? Was it not good?" **

**"What!?"** he snapped his head in her direction and his eyes widened. **"No, I loved what we were doing and I was dying to finish it, I still am!"** he gave a grunt of pain as his dick throbbed painfully at the memory his conscious had deprived it off. **"But…"** he turned towards her in the bed and reached out to stroke her face. **"I don't want to receive something from you when I can not give it back."** She lifted her eyes to his and tried to smile, but she had been more than willing and now she still had this unattractive feeling hanging over her.

"**It makes the deed seem selfish."** Zsadist finally finished, dragging her into a hug.

Bella nodded although she was a little surprised that he felt something so deep and had the strength to stop. But then he had changed a lot from being the person she'd first met, he was caring and protective and understood more about a relationship now that he had previously. But then no blood slave would have had the best education about life.

Thinking about this and the horrors he must have gone through, for she did not know the details, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and sent a silent prayer up to the Scribe Virgin thanking her for the person he is now and hoped he would always be.

**"Giving birth"** she said suddenly making Zsadist frown and wrinkle his brow.

**"It's what I was thinking about in the bathroom."** She traced the seam of his shirt with a finger and tried to make it sound like no big deal.

**"When I started to get those pains, I thought I was going into labour and I got really frightened. I didn't know what was going to happen and I couldn't breath and well it was just so painful and well then I just couldn't stop thinking about what it was going to be like. All the pain, the blood and they say it can take hours and that sometime the females don't survive and…. and……" **Bella's face has gone from pale to flush to a deep pink from not taking a breath between speeches.

Her breath is coming fast and hard and her eyes feel like they have rocks in them from the tears she is desperately trying to hold back.

Zsadist is also fighting for breath but he doesn't dare let on that he's worried sick about all of that too. Instead he takes her hands in his and kisses them soundly.

This stops Bella in an instant; she falls silent as Zsadist kisses her on the lips tenderly, and then stares into her eyes intensely.

His penetrating stare is almost hypnotic and her breathing slowly eases and returns to normal. His silence says more to her than anything. He's here with her and everything will be alright. He knows it and he's telling her she knows it too.

She sighs as the tighten fear fire in her chest dissipates and she can relax again. Zsadist has been rubbing her back and she closes her eyes and rolls her shoulders letting her head falls back.

Seeing her relax he urges her to roll on her side and stretch out. he then quickly takes off his shirt and pants and stretches out next to her, his chest to her back.

Humming quietly he strokes, rubs and massages her neck, her shoulders and down her back. Her tense muscles unwind and she snuggles into his warm embrace, and once again calm is restored to both of them. he can breathe easier now and he smiles as she mmmm's her thanks and then brings one of his massaging hands around her front to lay protectively over the young growing inside her.

**"Thank you Zsadist. Thank you for being here with me"** She whispers, it seems a strange thing to say to ones life mate but she feels the need to say it anyway.

**"I'll always be here for you Nalla. Through everything I'll be with you."** Bella clings tightly to his hand as her fears return for an instant but somehow dimmed thanks to Zsadist hidden promise. .

"**You'll be there with me. No matter how hard it gets?" **

"**On my blood and my honour I vow I will never leave you."** Zsadist replies giving the most powerful oath a warrior can offer.

Bella smiles and lets the tears flow freely down her face, but they are happy sobs so she does not brush them away. She will wear them with pride. Proud of the love that she and her Hellren share for each other.

Zsadist smiles contentedly and cradles her body with his. His protective nature still active even as sleep creeps in.

They both have their eyes closed now and Zsadist wills the lights off in the room, but the darkness spread around them does not seem cold and empty but full of love, warmth and knowledge.

Knowledge that even though sometimes life maybe hard and seem black they will always have each other to hold on to.

**"I love you Zsadist"** Bella whispers in the dark

**"I love you too."** he murmurs back kissing her delicately on the neck. **"Now shussh. Sleep; forget about everything and dream about how happy a family we'll be." **

**"Find me in my dreams?"** she asks right before she falls deeply into restful, peaceful sleep.

**"Always…"** is his only reply as he opens his eyes to once more look upon his beautiful mate. She really is the missing half to his heart. He leans over and kisses her gently then lays his head next to her and lets sleep claim him too.

As the shutters lift for the following night, Phury raises his head in a daze. Urgh, his brain is foggy and his limbs feel like they are full of mud.

Why does he feel so rock heavy? Then turning his head he sees his overflowing ashtray and a bottle of gin. It's an empty bottle.

He groans as last night comes flooding back.

He'd been wandering around the kitchen unable to sleep and having a serious case of the munchies.

After a sandwich or two he'd decided that ice cream might be the perfect thing, the milk would be soothing on his stomach and the ice would hopefully cool his agitation.

That nights fights hadn't exactly been easy and he'd been able to stop him self from carving two lessers up like chop-sui. They'd deserved it he reasoned with him self. But he still couldn't rack his heart from guilt.

He'd promised Zsadist that he would stop what he was doing but if he was honest with him self he didn't want to. T gave him a feeling of incredible power. To ripe another being to pieces with his own hands was an extraordinary rush. To know that he was the very thing that evil feared was…comforting? He would see the blood on his hands, his own and the enemies and smile.

While he'd been thinking all these things in a daze and slopping ice cream about the room Cormia had walked in.

God he must have looked an awful fright, he'd not even had a shower and there were still smears of lesser blood all over his arms and face. She'd looked horrified and concerned and…..frightened. She'd looked frightened by _him!_

The feeling still made his throat close up painfully, the way she'd looked at him… it made him feel…evil. Was he truly that bad that even his family were terrified of him?

"**Cormia……."** He started to say after a really long silence. He'd taken a step towards her but she had backed away, eyes wide and focused.

"**Y…your grace?"** she'd whispered fearfully **"I just came to see if you... needed anything. But…."** She faltered as she gazed down at his hand.

Looking down with disbelief Phury found that he somehow held a carving knife and was dragging the blade across his skin deep enough that rivers of blood were appearing.

"**Oh God!"** he'd roared flinging the knife away from him, reaching for a cloth and wrapping it around his lower arm.

He'd turned sharply away from her and huddled over his wounded arm. They weren't bad injuries they'd stop in a few seconds but he was so embarrassed, he didn't even realise what he was doing! He'd just wanted to make sure his blood was red that was all!

He'd never thought….. Oh shit he didn't know what he thought but he certainly never thought she'd be the one to catch him.

"**Your grace do you… wish me to go?"** she sounded so down trodden but the way he was totally shutting her out could hardly make her want to stay with him.

He'd nodded as he didn't trust his voice to remain steady and calm. Thankfully she'd departed without words and he was left alone in the kitchen, a bleeding arm and an unquenchable thirst for more alcohol.

Forcing him self back to the present Phury hefted him self off the bed, where he'd sprawled still fully clothed after passing out, and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and stripping he glanced down at his arm and sighed as the marks now were completely gone. Flawless skin remained; perfect, beautiful and important. Very unlike the person he saw in the mirror.

Growling at the reflection he turned away and stepped under the water.

An hour later he was clean and dressed and just about to head off to ZeroSum to get a stash. He'd been smoking up so much lately that he was almost out again.

As he crossed the foyer, a huge booming voice from the top of the stairs stopped him in his tracks.

"**Phury?" **

Heaving a sigh, he turned around and saw Wrath standing at the balcony.

"**Yeah?" **

"**You okay man?"** He asked calmly

"**Yeah, I'm good" **

**You sure there's nothing you wanna talk to me about?"** Wrath stared down hard at his Brother unmoving.

"**My Lord?"** Phury tried to look confused, but he had a sneaking suspicion he had an idea what this was about.

"**Hmmmmm"** Wrath grumbled but didn't elaborate. **"Well our new boy is coming in tonight so I want you back he in an hour. You got anything to take of, you do it now. Got it?"**

"**Yes my Lord?"** Phury bobbed a little bow and then turned towards the exit.

"**Oh and Phury... should you remember anything you wanna tell me, I know you got my number, right?" **

"**Yes my Lord?"** Phury said again between gritted teeth and fangs not turning away from the door. Oh shit. Had Cormia gone to the King last and told him what had happened?

Fuck, bugger and double fuck!

De-materialising to ZeroSum he brushed past all the bouncers, nodded to the ape outside Rehv's door and was soon in and out with a fresh supply of red smoke and a grand lighter.

The Reverend hadn't been available tonight but since he was a valuable customer he had no problems getting what he wanted.

Thankfully this is his only errand tonight and he's soon back in the privacy of his room already rolling up a joint. Stretching out on the bed he leans back against the pillows and heaves a sigh not wanting to think about anything but the calming druggy feeling that is about to overflow his body.

Unfortunately a timid knock at the door interrupts the bliss….

**"Your **_**grace**_**, May I enter your chambers?"**

Shit its Cormia, he's not sure he can face her, but he can hardly turn her away, it must have taken her a lot of courage to come back to him in spite of what she'd seen last night.

**"Uhhh yeah sure come in"** he called hurriedly looking around the room to see if any remnants of last night remain, but thanks to Fritz it's as clean as new.

Her head appears around the door and silently she walks into the room and bows to him. He inclines his head in return and waits for her to speak. She's fumbling for words and seems uncomfortable to be around him and she hasn't come any further toward him. Is she afraid of what he might do? The thought of this made him ill and he quickly made to reassure her.

**"Listen Cormia, I'm really sorry about last night. I was very drunk and I didn't really know what I was doing."** He suddenly rose from the bed and came towards her. She quivered where she stood but she didn't step away. **"I didn't mean to scare you, and please believe me when I say that I will never hurt you."** Of its own accord his hand rose to cup her soft cheek and suddenly embarrassed he hurriedly moved it. **"You are safe here, from me and everyone else"**

Cormia nodded **"Thank you your grace…"**

Her hand crept up to the cheek that he'd touched and her eyes drooped a little disappointed. She desperately wanted to comfort him like a proper First Mate should but she didn't think the Primale would receive her, he seemed to have shun all kinds of contact with her since he'd brought her here and now she wondered if he had issues with intimate situations.

Hugging her arms around her self, they both stood there together each unable to think of something to say.

"**If it would not offend…I wish to…."** She faltered she really had no business asking him about his behaviours but the fact that he should want to cause him self harm was eating her insides.

Phury sighed he knew what she wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he could give her a valid reason. Still he could try to explain. He strode to the bed and patted the empty side next to him for her to join him. Slowly she walked towards him and sat down leaving an obvious space between them.

"**You want to know why I did it, don't you?"** he said chancing a glance at her. She sat on the bed like a beautiful white angel, her gossamer robes decadently wrapped about her and golden air framing her angelic features. It seemed wrong to encompass her with this dark subject. She was prefect, beautiful and pure. Why should she want to have anything to do with a twisted, evil, black hearted drug addict like him?


	3. Chapter 3

He hung his head with shame and was just about to ask her to leave when she surprised him by taking her hand firmly in hers

He hung his head with shame and was just about to ask her to leave when she surprised him by taking her hand firmly in hers. Okay so it wasn't highly intimate but it was something he was expecting.

"**I wish to ease your suffering, your **_**grace**_**, but if you wish not to talk about it I shall understand." **

He turned to face her, a kindly look in his eyes that he forced to keep there.

"**Thank you Cormia, I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet…" **

"**Then know that I shall be here for you when you need to"** she gave his fingers the briefest of squeezes and stood up. "I shall leave you in peace" she said offering her customary bow and turning to head out of the room.

Over come by a sudden attack of loneliness Phury snagged at her hand and cried.

"**Please don't leave me…" **

"**What?"** Cormia had swung around in his grasp and seeing the desperation in his eyes was startling.

"**I'm sorry"** Phury coughed embarrassedly and raked a hand through his hair. **"I mean, would you please stay for a while. I should like some company."** He fought hard to control his composure, cringing at the thought of that sudden outburst.

"**Yes of course your **_**grace**_**."** Her eyes softened, he seemed to have a weakness about him this night and she was grateful for the chance to comfort him like she'd dreamed of. Then she mentally slapped her self, she'd called him weak, if not only in her head it was the highest insult that one could label a warrior with.

Sitting down abruptly at his feet she trembled as she stared up into his mighty (handsome) face. He looked down at her confused.

"**Cormia you don't have to sit on the floor."** He reached down to help her up but instead she bowed lowly her head almost touching the floor.

"**I have gravely insulted you my **_**Lord**_**. I beg for forgiveness. I humbly sit at your feet for this is where we should naturally reside. For your strength and power shall tower over us and thus we feel your superiority." **

Okay now he was even more confused. She'd barely spoken more than a handful of words since she first entered his room and he was positive he'd never ever heard any kind of insult pass her lips.

"**What are you talking about?" **his brow furrowed and he rubbed a hand over his face. God he really needed a smoke. He reached over for his rolling papers and swiftly spun on up and lit it. He inhaled the deep intoxicating smell of coffee and chocolate and sighed a little more relaxed.

Cormia still hadn't moved, her head was still somewhere way between his legs almost touching his feet. He could feel her warm breath on them. Oh crap he really shouldn't have noticed that. He suddenly had a vision of her head between his legs but much farther north breathing much more heavily than she was now.

His body unrestrainedly body blossomed in his pants and he groaned uncomfortably.

"**Cormia, please can you get off the floor."** He shielded him self as best he could as she slowly raised her self, thankfully though she was still gazing at the floor so she didn't see what he was sporting.

"**Now, why did you think you'd insulted me?"** he kept his tone low and calm as he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"**That is just it your **_**grace**_**, I thought it and regardless of whether or not the actually words were spoken it was abominable to consider such a thing and I shall never do so again. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." **

He wasn't sure he completely understood what she meant but if her apology made her feel better then he would accept it freely. It seemed as if the chosen were not even free in their own thoughts.

"**Then accept it as freely as I offer it for no harm has settled therefore it shall bear no consequence"** he replied in the old language offering her his hand is palm turned towards her.

"**Thank you your **_**grace**_**"** she answered unable to think of something more suitable to say. She briefly touched her palm to his as per tradition and then they both stood/sat there in awkward silence.

"**Have you heard there is a new warrior coming tonight?"** he asked eventually, hoping that this new subject would be easier to flow with.

"**Yes I have heard. I am told he posses a fearsome nature and destructive fighting skills. He sounds rather frightful, I'm afraid I shall be nervous about greeting him." **

Phury took her hand in his and gently closed his other over the top.

"**You do not have to worry, The Brotherhood is more than strong enough to protect all the females of the house should this male prove a threat. This includes you Cormia."**

She glanced up at the Primale's face and saw no trace of uncertainty. Comforted by his words she smiled warmly **"You are very gracious, I thank you." **

Phury smiled back and nodded. Then he realised that this was the first conversation, the first real conversation they'd really had since they'd been living here together. It was nice he thought, having her here with him, just talking about nothing important stuff.

"**Would you…"** he was just about to ask her if she wanted to listen to some music with him when Z appeared in the still open doorway with Bella at his side.

"**Hey Brother, Wrath wants us all down in the entrance. New warrior is here." **

Phury nodded and quickly averted his eyes. Bella was resplendent in her gown of peacock blue. It really set of her hair beautifully and her eyes were animated with life, the life growing inside her.

_Your twins young_ his mind aptly reminded him with a swift kick to his chest.

Standing and straightening his dress he took a step towards the door, but then suddenly froze as he looked over his shoulder at Cormia. Her eyes were riveted to the floor and her shoulders were hunched in a please-ignore-me kind of way.

"**Cormia will you allow me to escort you tonight." **When she raised her eyes he was standing right in front of her and he was holding his hand out. He looked almost pained as he waited for her to answer, and her heart went out to him. She could tell that it wasn't her he truly wanted to be with, but he was at least trying to be the gentleman she knew he was and for that she was grateful.

Setting her shoulders back she smiled radiantly and after adjusting her robes she placed her small hand in his much larger one and nodded. **"I should be honoured to be escorted by his **_**grace**_**." **

Smiling with relief, he brought her closer to his side and slipped her arm through his.

Outside in the hall Z smiled at their exchanged and hugged Bella closer to him dropping a loving kiss to the top of her head. **"You feeling okay Nalla?"** he whispered in her ear.

Smiling back at her overprotective hellren she nodded and lifted her head for a proper kiss. Grinning, he meekly obliged and brushed her lips with his own.

"**Ready to go?"** Phury asked with a slight cough as he and Cormia left his room and shut the door.

Z reluctantly pulled away from deepening the kiss like he really wanted to and with a quick motion scooped his shellan into his arms.

"**Ready"** he grinned at Bella's gasp of surprise

"**Zsadist what are you doing?! Put me down."**

"**Pipe down female"** Z chuckled at her barely there struggles **"Technically you're not supposed to out of bed and you've already had that long walk down the corridor. **

Rolling her eyes and poofting out a breath of exasperation she resorted to scowling instead.

"**Fine, but there is no way I am greeting the new male like this." **

"**Alright, alright**" Z muttered as he navigated the stairs with Phury and Cormia straggling behind.** "I will put you down, when and only when we reach the foyer and all the Brotherhood has assembled." **

"**But I…" **

"**Non negotiable Nalla"** he warned as he cut off whatever she was going to say. Then he grinned not wanted to be a "meanie"

Rolling her eyes again she peered over his shoulder to where Cormia was walking silently next to his hellrens twin.

"**Males"** she said with a chuckle and the Chosen responded with an affectionate smile a nod and a glance at Phury.

Cormia wasn't all sure she knew what the beautiful Bella meant but she did understand that while Bella thought her mate was overprotective she also enjoyed the attention and support he was offering and so would therefore not berate him too much.

Would she and the Primale ever converse in such a way she wondered; her chiding him for some small overbearing gesture while she secretly liked it and begging for him to treat her as such?

They didn't have too long a wait, when they reached the bottom of the stairs, for the rest of The Brotherhood to arrive. Wrath, Beth, Butch and Marissa were all ready there along with, to one side, Fritz who held a silver tray of glasses.

Cormia liked the older doggen very much indeed he was kind and helpful and nothing was too much trouble. She smiled at him in greeting and he in turn bowed respectfully but the smile that appeared told her that he truly felt blessed to have someone recognise him.

"**Sorry we're late"** Rhage called as soon as he, Mary, Jane and Vishous came rumbling up through the secret door that lead to The Pit **"My bad"**

He grinned as he took his place next to his Brothers and pulled Mary into his arms flattening her back to his chest.

Wrath merely scowled at his lazy apology but reached down and searched for his Queens fingers. A feeling of trepidation was settling in and he wanted reassurance. Sensing this she squeezed his fingers and then wound her arm around his tightly.

Each of the Brothers he noted looked equally ill at ease and had carefully placed there Shellans/females close to their bodies where they could take comfort from their warmth. The females of course were placed in front of the males, a sign that they were highly respected and that they were of superior stature.

Wrath smiled, he loved his family, his Brothers, and he cared about their happiness. Each of them was blissfully mated to their loves and this made his heart soar. Well all except when he looked over at Phury, the poor bugger was standing there awfully ridged and with a woman on his arm he refused to contemplate much less consummate his mating with.

Oh well given his history with the females and his twin he considered that he might still have some issues to resolve first.

Making his mind up to talk to Phury later he once again focused his attention back to the door to await the arrival of the latest shock of their lives.

They didn't have to wait long; suddenly there came a huge pounding upon the wooden door and all the Brothers heads snapped to fierce attention.

A menacing rumble of thunder could be heard outside and Wrath really hoped that it was in conjunction with what was about to come through the door.

**"Let him in Fritz"** Wrath commanded as the powerful pounding came again.

The look on the elderly doggen's face was one of uncertainty as he cross in front of everybody and heaved on the heavy oak panel that guarded the entryway.

There was a collective gasp from the females as the new arrival was revealed.

A black menacing figure stood in the doorway. Partly hidden by shadow they couldn't see his face but his body was something to note for sure. He was enormous, almost as tall as Wrath and Butch, with thick corded muscles and the kind of power that you felt into the next morning and from then on.

Lightning arced in the sky and for just a few second his face was illuminated. An evil, dark, red eyed, horrifying, dangerous face that was unreadable.

His short hair was ultra white, like that of a _lesser_ and it was set in wicked points atop his head. He wore a black corded chocker around his neck and another one on his wrist.

As the monstrous male came forward with a deep thumb of biker boots and a soft rattle of chains that hung off his pants to stand before them all, Cormia screamed, immediately turning into Phury's body for protection.

His arms automatically came up to hold her close and he shot the male an eye full of hatred.

The other brothers immediately and simultaneously stepped in front of their females and crossed there arms over their chests; an open challenge from each one should this new male dare do anything to upset there females.

Zsadist eyes had gone black and the air was thick with admonition and hostility.

Even Wrath had herded Beth behind him as he regarded the vampire.

"**Who's going to hit him first?"** Rhage asked as he bared his fangs and balled up his fists.

Zsadist growled softly but nobody moved.

Wrath resisted with all his power not to snarl at the newcomer but forced him self to address him in a polite but firm tone.

"**What is your name?" **

The new comers' eyes swivelled to settle on his wraparounds, his expression however did not change.

"**Ttorture"** he growled in a low voice. **"That's what she called me"**

Wrath nodded, the Scribe Virgin had come to speak to him a few hours ago and had told the warrior would be arriving tonight, but she had said nothing of his evil demeanour. He'd have to have very stern words with her; he just would not tolerate this blatant show of aggression in his home.

"**I'm Wrath"** Wrath said with as little bitterness as he could manage. **"And this is Beth"** he coaxed Beth from behind his back and she gave a tiny smile. **"Your Queen "**he added pointedly.

Ttorture's eyes flickered slightly but he nodded civilly. Then his gaze swept to the other members of the Black Dagger Brotherhood.

"**And these are the members of the Black Dagger Brotherhood."** Wrath said holding Beth close to his body. There was something not quite right with this warrior. **"This is; Butch, Vishous, Rhage, Zsadist and Phury." **

Each of the Brothers were silent as the role call went out but individually they were pumped and ready should this new trouble maker dare take one false move.

Ttorture eyed each one curiously as if sizing them up.

"**Don't say much do you? But then I can hardly expect miracles from animalistic thugs"** Ttorture spat out scathingly.

At once the room was filled by a loud roar and every head turned towards Wrath. His fangs were the longest anyone had ever seen and the air around him was artic.

Ttorture looked shocked but then quickly recovered and bared his own set of hardware. Everyone watched as the two hulking beasts stepped forward and got right in each others faces.

"**You wanna see to that attitude, buddy. Or maybe I can do it for you?"** Wrath snarled as his wrists trembled at his sides ready and willing to be used. Who was this ass-hole? Coming in here judging them all to be nothing but mindless killers and letting his mouth fly. But the Scribe Virgin had explicitly said that he was to be accepted for assessment and even Wrath didn't have grounds to go against her.

"**Yeah?"** Ttorture shot back but with a slight wobble in his voice only Beth picked up cos she was concentrating on him rather than her Hellren. **"Well…." **He faltered and his eye twitched** "I'm not sure you're up to the challenge" **

There was an incredibly loud growl as each Brother collectively snarled and prepared to leap in to join the fray. But actually they didn't get to….

Beth absolutely livid jumped in between the two and punch Ttorture right in the face. **"How dare you!"** he screamed in his face. **"Don't you EVER talk to my Hellren like that again?" **

Ttorture had backed up against the doors and his eyes were wide and fearful. He held up his hands in front of him but Beth kept coming at him. She brandished a finger at him and her eyes were gleaming with anger as she bared her only little set of fangs and in a quieter deadly tone said **"Now just drop the Macho Aggressive Attitude. I will not stand for it IN MY HOUSE!" **she almost screamed the last words and then found her self lifted off the floor and away from the male vampire by Wraths strong arms.

When everyone finally looked back at Ttorture he was still back against the wall but his shoulders had hunched and his head was down. He was trembling and he sniffed loudly running a hand under his nose.

"**I'm sorry"** he said quietly in a very different tone, this one was higher and much softer. **"I didn't mean to be so hostile. I'm not really usually such a wanker."** He seemed very ashamed of him self and he half turned towards the wall so he wouldn't have to look at their staring faces.

The Brothers were speechless. Was this huge bastard of a male warrior actually crying?

Beth, however was not convinced of the poor me routine and after forcing Wrath to let her loose she strode over to him and stood with hands on hips. She didn't shout but her tone was demanding and strong and everyone including Wrath didn't utter a sound as she spoke.

"**Then why do it? You had no right to judge us like that. We welcome you to our home and you come in snarling and threatening and at the moment I really do think you are a….wanker, what ever that is, so come on why'd you do it?" **

"**Because I was afraid"** he blurted out looking up suddenly as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. His tone was indignant but he didn't move to wipe away the tear.

This really gave Beth a shock and she unconsciously rocked back on her heels from the please-don't-hurt-me vibe Ttorture was pulsating. She couldn't take her eyes of the warrior. She had seen his suppressed nervousness before and had suspected that all the aggression was an act, this she could just about understand. Lots of people took comfort from acting away from them selves, but when he'd gone and insulted Wrath then she'd lost it completely.

**"Of what?"** she asked in a much gentler tone this time. She lowered her arms and tried to make her self look as non-threatening as possible.

The quivering wreck rubbed his arm vigorously and gazed around at them all. All traces of aggression were gone but everyone was staring at him speechless, confused and worse with a look of contempt.

"**Of…..of everything."** He mumbled eventually **"Of all of you. Meeting you. Coming here. Leaving…home"** he said sadly. **"I'd heard you were heartless killers and that you could slaughter with your bare hands. I heard you destroyed everything that got in your way and that you tortured people and well I thought……. Well I thought that if you met me you might think I was weak because…well I'm not what people expect out of a thug, err warrior"** he quickly amended by the cold stony look from each of them

He hung his head and puffed out a breath. **"I guess I shouldn't have tried to be someone I'm not, but you gotta realise how intimidating it was to come here and meet a lot of terrifying strangers…..Oh look at me…"** he wafted a hand in front of his face and screwed his eyes up **"I'm sorry I don't mean to get so emotional."**

He felt sick but they'd soon learn about him eventually and if he was going to be beaten up for being the way he was then so be it.

"**That is still no excuse for your behaviour"** Beth stated, her hands were back on her hips. **"Do we look like cold hearted killers or animalistic cannibals? Jesus Christ, you judged us before you even met us. You'd have been welcomed here, no matter who you are. We're not exactly Joe Normal our selves but we're a family, a civilised, caring family that loves each other. You could be part of it, if you put your self destructive fake aggression, low self-esteem and acceptance issue crap aside for just a minute." **

Beth paused for breath while Ttorture took all of this in, head in a swirling confusion.

He spared a quick glance at the rest of the "family". They didn't actually look like any killers he'd ever seen and each of the warriors stood squarely in front of the woman. House whores he'd first assumed when he'd seen them but now that he really looked he saw that each of the men were unconsciously touching or holding their woman in a tender and comforting contact. _Their wives _he thought stupidly and mentally kicked him self.

"**Now"** Beth said getting his attention back on her. **"You will apologise properly to your King and then we will see about starting this meet and greet again, with no judging or hostility. You feel me?" **

The Brothers looked at each other with a small smile. Beth was picking up on there phrases and it sounded so funny coming from her sweet little mouth.

They were also mightily impressed though that she'd taken it upon her self to reprimand this bastard who dared insult them in their own home. She really did have some spunk. A female of worth in their eyes.

She stepped back to stand beside the King and waited.

Slowly Ttorture wiped his face and walked to face Wrath. The man looked very imposing and T swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure how to go about it. How did one make up for such horrible accusations.

Sinking down to his knees in front of him he dropped his head and clasped his hands in front of him. He fidgeted thinking of something appropriate to say.

"**I am sorry King Wrath. I have no answer to excuse what I said and I wish that I could take back. It was a pitiful attempt to be someone I was not and although I'm not sure I deserve it I would ask that you forgive me. For to err is human and all that…"** he raised his head and tried a weak smile.

Wrath's arms were crossed in front of his chest and his brow scowled behind his wraparounds.

"**We are not human boy" he said in a booming voice "You are not one of their race either; you'd do well to remember that. We have a very different way of dealing with apologise and forgiveness." **

They (who knew what Wrath was talking about) were thinking of the traditional _rythe_ that was offered between males of the Brotherhood. Ttorture of course had no idea what was going on and he almost shrank back against Wraths fiery stare.

"**However"** he went on **"I am prepared to overlook this incident since you are unaware of our laws and customs and what you did had no real harmful intent. The Scribe virgin on the other hand may have different qualms about it though." **He cleared his throat but continued to stare at the vampire.

Ttorture breathed a sigh of relief **"Thank you... do I call my Lord?"** he asked with an open hand gesture.

Wrath nodded and then with a gasp from all concerned he offered his hand to Ttorture and helped him off the floor**. "Be warned this may have stronger repercussions, are you willing to accept this?"** He hadn't let go of Ttorture's hand yet, obviously attempting to point out that it was a serious matter offending any member of The Brotherhood.

"**Oh yes my Lord I am, anything to make up for my stupidity."**

"**Very well"** Wrath said with finality to the topic

"**My brothers"** he addressed the rest of the warriors **"Introduce Ttorture to your Shellans' and then take this party into the billiard room. I must go and report to the Scribe Virgin."** Turning to Beth he placed both his hands on her face and gently stroked her with his thumbs. **"Leelan will you stay here and make sure this lot don't get into trouble. I'll be as quick as I can." **

Beth smiled and kissed him **"Of course. I'll play prefect and if anyone causes trouble then I'll………"** none of the Brotherhood heard what she said as she stood on tip toe and whispered it in the Kings ear but it must have been bad because Wrath snapped his head back with a cry of **"Beth!"** but then he began to chuckle heartedly and embraced her **"That's my girl."** He kissed her soundly on the mouth, turned on his heel and strode to the massive stairway.

Everyone watched his massive form disappear into his study and they all turned their gaze on their newest companion.

Ttorture fidgeted about, swapping his weight from one foot to the other, scratching his head and then rubbing his upper let arm.

"**Fucking hell boy you got fleas or something?"** V asked when Tortures routine was heading for a fourth round**. "We ain't about to kill ya just cause Wrath's gone. Are we boys?"** He grinned wickedly showing a lot of fang and looked to his Brothers, each of them were fanged up and grinning widely. **"Naaaa were just gonna play with you a bit first."** The only with movie-star looks drawled quietly. Others laughed and seemed to agree.

T gasped and started to hurriedly step back towards the door.

"**Rhage would you stop being such a shit."** A stern voice said from behind the man's back.

"**Yeah that goes for you too V."** Another female voice said, this time from behind the dark hair scary looking one with the tattooed face.

"**Mary, Jane"** came the replies **"We were only kidding around. We weren't really going to anything to him"** they said intermittently **"Much"** added the one on the far left with short hair.

"**Butch!"** came another firm reprimand **"do not encourage them, you don't always have to be cahoots with Vishous" **

Butch turned around to face his wife **"But baby…."** He tried to reason with her but she wafted his excuses away.

"**Oh men!"** came the collective tone of irritated wives. They forced their way from behind their protective mates and Ttorture was suddenly approached by three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

A blond in the most gorgeous gown of sunshine yellow that really made her hair dazzle in the light. A small fragile mousey looking woman with soft eyes and a beautiful smile and then a short haired woman who radiated inner strength but who look almost transparent she was so pale.

"**Wow"** was all Ttorture could say as he was offered a hand from the mousey woman and the pale one. **"Mary. Jane."** They said as he shook them in greeting and then surprised as the blonde one dropped into a curtsy before him **"Welcome warrior we are pleased to greet you. I am called Marissa." **

"**Err… thank you."** He stuttered as she rose up and smiled at him.

"**Don't pay any attention to our husbands"** the ghostly one said **"They are just afraid of anything new."**

"**Hey!"** came a collective shout of indignation.

"**Yeah they also don't like it when we gang up on them."** The mousey only giggled **"Cos they know they can't win."**

"**Who could win against a bunch of head strong females, true?"** V threw up his hands and headed into the next door room, **"Anyone else want a drink?"** But he was chuckling as went.

Rhage turned towards Mary with a look of loving anguish that she'd spoiled his fun.

"**It's a good thing I love you so much."** he said stepping quickly to her side and swooping down to kiss her noisily on the neck.

"**V I'll take that drink"** he said a moment later releasing her and striding away.

One by one the Brothers filed into the Billiard room and someone started a game of pool. T was left outside with the three women who seeing they'd have to take matters into their own hands dragged Ttorture in with them. He was offered a drink and he took it thankful to have something to keep his hands busy.

After a little while the atmosphere in the room relaxed a bit and everyone began enjoying them selves. T was left alone to sink back into him self and just watched as the Brothers interacted with each other and their Shellans.

He now knew each one of their names and he'd been introduced to Fritz the tiny old man who looked after the house, it seemed things were going pretty well. He'd been sitting with the females, he now knew they called themselves, and had been having a wonderful time. Laughing and swapping stories.

They were really great people to get alone with and the earlier incident seemed to have had no lasting affect, for no one mentioned it or chided him about it.

V, Butch and Rhage had each come and secretly apologised for scaring him earlier but had admitted that "he did have it coming" and T had readily accepted this and the nick name they had given him of T the Trembler.

"**Yes!"** came a cry of triumph from across the room. Butch had just beaten Phury at another game of pool and currently celebrating his victory with yet another shot of whiskey.

T was amazed by the amount of alcohol each of the males seemed to throw back. Also Phury and V seemed never to be without a cigarette in their hands.

"**Oh God damn it! I am not playing with you again."** Phury grumbled as he threw down his cue making it bounce on the table. **"Where's Beth she'll soon teach you a lesson, mate."** Beth had left earlier to go check on Wrath and hadn't yet come back.

"**It's not my fault you're such a bad loser." **Butch laughed loudly clapping his Brother on the shoulder **"Or such a shitty player."** His laughter was abruptly cut off as Phury's fist connected with Butch's face with a resounding crack.

"**Hey!"** Butch squealed in mock anger holding the side of his face with one hand. **"Oh you wanna go?"** he asked balling up his fist and bouncing stupidly on his feet in front of Phury. **"Yo V you got my back right."** He called out to his buddy who was yet again over at the bar.

V eyed the bouncing cop and chuckled but didn't say anything.

"**Masters, if you do intend to fight please could you take it outside. Blood is very hard to get out of the carpet." **

Fritz walked in carrying a large silver tray and at once T jumped up to help him.

Everyone gaped at him but said nothing.

"**Guess it's your lucky day Red Smoke."** Butch laughed as he punched Phury in the shoulder, who just rolled his eyes, laughed and resisted the urge to kick the cop in the back side.

"**Thank you."** Fritz smiled at them and bowed low. Then he turned to Ttorture. **"And Master, your luggage from England has arrived and is out in the hall for you. Shall I take it up to your room?"**

Every head turned as one and looks of incredulity spread across their faces. **"You're English?"** Rhage asked

T's brows furrowed **"Yeah"** he answered **"Did you not know?"**

There was a joint shaking of heads and immediately this became the topic of conversation. At least for the females;

"**What's London like?**

"**Do you drive on the other side of the road?"**

"**Have you ever met the Queen?"**

"**There are lessers in Europe?"**

"**Ermm..."** T was flabbergasted by so many questions all at once. **"Crowded, yes, no I don't think so and yes if you mean those awful smelling things with bad hair and lifeless eyes?"** He said answering them all in a hurry.

"**Err Master?"** Fritz lightly tapped T on the shoulder and looked expectantly at him.

**"Oh sorry…. Ermm… can you take my things up to my room, although I do not know which one it is." **

**"Do not worry if you dislike the room I choose we can always move you." **The Butler again bowed and moved away to see to the task.

**"Thank you Fritz, you're very kind"** T called after him, and this rewarded him with another strange look.

**"What?!"** he asked with a smile and a swishy hand movement.

Before anyone could say anything though Fritz trotted back into the room holding, what looked like, two long dark coloured sticks.

**"I'm sorry to keep asking Master Ttorture but what would you like done with these. I have had them polished but would you like them locked in the equipment room or would you prefer them put away in your closet. Oh incidentally I put you in the green room, that it at the far end of the corridor next to the second floor sitting room." **

T smiled at the little man who was so kind to him, although he only had eyes for his toys. He didn't even notice that the rest of the Brotherhood now so curious had inched closer to see what could be so important that it had T shifting excitedly on the edge of his seat.

**"Thank you Fritz and I'd rather have them in my room. They are my precious babies and I like to know they are close by. In fact I'll take them now if that's okay. I've missed them." **

He reached out with eager hands and his eyes took on a wild shine of happiness as he closed his fingers around the objects.

The Butler blissful pleased that he'd done the right thing by bringing them in smiled warmly at the new master bowed and left the room.

**"What you got there T?** Vishous asked eyeing the long poles thinking that he already had a pretty good idea.

T didn't answer. Instead he grinned animatedly and stood up, reached into the top of the poles and slowly pulled out two gleaming swords of magnificent quantity.

**"Ahhh my babies how I've missed you."** He stroked the shimmering edge of one of them and then putting the handle to his nose breathed in the old worn leather scent he knew so well.

Smiling widely he breathed a sigh of content to have his two best buds back in his hands again and he turned to face the Brotherhood so they could check out what he packed on a hunting trip.

He giggled when he saw their faces. **"Like them?"**

**"Wow!"** V said almost breathlessly

**"Jesus"** said someone else which was followed by an **"incredible"** and an **"Ooo shiny"** this last one came from Rhage as he sidled up to stand next to Vishous who he knew had the same thought as he did seeing how he was eying the weapon up like fresh candy. **"Hey can Vishous and I play with them." **

Everyone chuckled then. Butch wandered over and clapped Rhage on the back.

**"Trust you Hollywood, always the one who wasn't to have first go." **

Rhage ignored the dig and simply replied **"Well if you had cared as much as I do then you should have called it first." **

Butch laughed even harder but said nothing else as he moved to the couch where Marissa sat.

**"So….?"** Rhage looked eagerly at T and the new toys, he knew V was itching to get his hands on them too and they grinned identically at T, little pleading faces that T couldn't help laughing at…

**"Oh go on then…" **he relented throwing them each a sword **"knock your selves out"** he added happily. **"Although not literally"** he cried, throwing up his hands in horror as V and Rhage squared off to spar.

Neither brother seemed to be listening to him though as they thrust and clanged and charged each other.

The others watched with amusement while V and Rhage danced around the room, clashing and cursing every few minutes.

Of course Hollywood couldn't resist coming out with ridiculous commentary while he was "playing".

"**So we meet again Luke Skywalker…"** he said in a deep heavy voice as he wielded the sword two handed in front of V's face.

V just grinned and shrugged; he gave a stupid war cry and waved his own sword back at Rhage. **"Yes but this time you shall not get away…."**

"**What, those aren't the words..."** Rhage scolded straightening up and spearing V a look of annoyance.

V huffed out an irritate breath and snapped back… **"How should I know I've never seen it."**

Rhage snorted and once again took on a battle stance **"You need some serious educating my Brother." **He said before he gave a great heft of the sword and swung it towards Vishous, who neatly stepped away and tripped him up with a foot.

Rhage went sprawling away and only righted him self by swinging the sword down to the ground and hitting the coffee table.

There was a loud creaking and a thumb and the table fell in to and crashed to the floor. There was a collective gasp and a smattering of exasperated "Rhage"-s

"**Ah"** Rhage said straightening up and looking at the ruined furniture. **"Yeah that's my bad"** he ran a hand through his hair but still he smiled and turned back to hand the weapon to its rightful owner. **"That's some wicked tight shit you got there. Thanks." **

T grinned back and nodded a that's-okay nod and then turned back to face V, but V didn't hand his weapon back instead he extended his hand palm up and then with closed fingers made the universal "just bring it" gesture which totally said "let's see what you got".

T grinned and after spitting on his palm and rolling his own sword between his fingers he moved across the room and stood before V.

Eye to eye they acknowledged the challenge by putting the point of their swords to the floor, bending to one knee and inclining their heads. It was a mark of respect for your opponent and for your self and any warrior worth his salt that that's where honour originated, from within and with certain empathy for your enemy.

When they both rose together they squared off and began circle one another. The rest of the Brothers were speechless as the settled down with the females to watch in awe.

V attacked first, a series of short sharp attacks designed to find out the weaknesses of one's opponent. T easily countered each one and then returned with his own combo of blows, left, right low, low again and then high.

They were quite evenly matched and the spectacle of attacks and counter attacks and blocks went on for quite a while. Neither one seemed to be tiring or gaining the advantage, until T suddenly side to his knees in a sweeping move and was under V in a heartbeat thrusting up with his sword that in real life would have sunk up to the hilt in V's his stomach.

There was a round of applause but T had not finished yet, he quickly righted him self by pushing up on his back and flipping his legs underneath him, he struck out with his sword and V just wasn't quick enough to block. His weapon went flying out of his hands and he just had time to duck away from T's next sword thrust and swing to the side turning his back on T's as they danced around each other.

T desperate to win respect in front of these big warrior brothers saw this and instantly swivelled on his heel, flipped his sword to his other hand and swung his arm out to the side which would have seen V stepping right into his blade and loosing his head if T hadn't grabbed the neck of his shirt and stopped him millimetres from the sharp edge.

They were both panting for breath as T lowered his arm and released V's collar. Eye to eye they regarded each other and although no words were spoken, acknowledgment was exchanged. A secret code transferred between them. V nodded and T smiled as he too nodded confirmation.

There was more clapping and a general murmur of amazement as everyone got up from the couch and rushed to congratulate T.

"**Great fight."** T said offering his hand to the other male.

V grinned; sighed wearily and clasped the hand extended **"You too, rudimentary skills my ass, that last move was amazing,"** He grinned again as he clasped his hand tighter **"but I'll get you next time…"**

T ginned back and both males chuckled as they received equal affectionate clamps on the back from their companions and congratulated on the great entertainment.

Even the girls commented him on his panache with his weapon of choice. He grinned as a large tumbler full of amber liquid was deposited in his palm. He nodded his thanks to Butch then without thinking tip the entire lot down his throat.

WOAH! He was not expecting that! He coughed, cried and mumbled his apologises as the raw burning edge of scotch rasped its way down his throat.

"**Phew that was a bit strong."** He breathed wafting a hand in front of his face to cool himself down. His cheeks had gone red and there was a spattering of muffled laughs.

"**Sorry mate didn't know."** Butch laughed and clapped him on the back. T wafted him away in s'okay gesture, then sniffed the next glass that he was handed. Okay soda, this he could handle.

Soon lots of chatter broke out and another game was started only thins time Jane and Mary were cajoled into playing Rhage and V. of course the makes got the upper hand really quickly as they had had more practice and would frequently "accidentally" brush their females with an affectionate touch which would send their shots sideways.

"**Rhage stop cheating!"** Mary cried after her hellren had for the fourth time stroked a hand down her stuck out ass while she lined up a shot.

"**What!"** he cried incredulously hands up in the hair an "innocent" expression on his handsome face.** "I'm not doing anything" **

Leaning on the table, she crossly puffed her hair out of her eyes and glared at him hands on hips. **"Hmmm you're sexy when your cross"** he purred as he crossed the space between them and pulled her tightly against him.

"**Rhage!"** she squealed her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Pushing at his chest she tried to fend him off but he just tightened his hold and lowered his head to purr in her ear suggestively. **"Oh you're incorrigible."** She said a little breathlessly as Rhage's hands moved a little south down her back. **"Didn't you get enough last night?"** she whispered.

"**Jesus Hollywood, would you get a room already?" **V asked as he moved around the pair of them to get to the table to set up his next shot as it appeared Mary was a little busy.

"**Hmmm that's a really good idea actually..."** Rhage mused eyeing his female with fiery desire. **"Whose is closest?"**

Laughter filled the room as Mary was swept off her feet and marched out of the room.

"**Jesus he must be pumped tonight?"** someone muttered as Rhage's heavy foot-falls shook the stairs.

"**Yeah well he didn't exactly get a good fight last night"** Zsadist answered from the corner where he still sat holding Bella**. "Besides that guy always has energy to burn."** He added affectionately. This of course got the brothers laughing. Rhage although changed since his mating to human female Mary had still remained the same in that he had an insatiable appetite for sex.

Rhage and Mary's departure was soon forgotten about as Butch took up the empty spot on the pool table and then whined until Marissa joined him as his partner.

T watched the game with lazy interest as Butch showed Marissa how to line up a shot and tap the ball just enough to sink the red ball neatly into the corner pocket.

Cormia clapped politely and Marissa beamed at her.

As the game continued T felt his eye lids droop and his head drift to the side as it became heavier and heavier….

Suddenly he was aware of a low growling noise coming from somewhere above him and he jerked open his eyes to find Phury standing over him, fang tips visible and a dark look in his eyes, the guy looked totally pissed and why?

Ttorture was currently leaning his head on Cormia's shoulder and his hand was curled up on her thigh. She was sitting stock still and eyes pointed directly at the opposite wall. Lurching away from her he held up his hands to show no-touchy and managed to stammer an apology **"Oh my god I'm so sorry… I didn't realise I'd nodded off."** He squeaked out a timid smile to Phury who had stopped breathing heavily thankfully and slowly bent to tug Cormia off her feet and drag her away from the couch.

"It's late…" he said in a cold voice looking directly at T. "We are going up to bed now." With a sharp nod of his head he turned on his heel and taking a confused but relived Cormia with him marched out of the room leaving an empty icy draft behind him.

"**Okay what did I do?" **T sputtered after Phury's door slammed up stairs. **"I didn't mean to nod off on her shoulder. I've just had a long day and I was tired and….."**

He abruptly broke off as he looked up at the rest of the Brothers faces. All of them were staring after Phury with a dazed expression as if they could not believe what they had seen.

"**Thank fuck for that!"** V cried out as he grabbed Jane and hugged her to his body. **"It's about bloody time"** Butch agreed as he did the same to Marissa and raised his glass in salute to V.

Over in the corner Zsadist let out a terrific sigh and buried his face in his Shellans hair, happier than he had been for months. Bella reached out and gently stroked her mates' skin.

Bemused, befuddled and utterly confused. T looked after the departed pair and wondered what all the fuss was about. Phury had looked around to rip him a new pair and everyone was reacting like it was a good thing.

"**Ermm Hello!"** he yelled as he stood up and swished his arms about **"Will someone please tell me what the heck that was about." **

All head turned towards him. Unsure what to say they exchanged glances and then V just smiled took a swig of smoky liquid and smacked his lips together. **"Phury's just embraced his destiny." **

T frowned clearly not understanding what the hell Vishous meant so instead he asked **"So why did he get all fangy and set to maim when I was dozing next to Cormia"** he indicated the empty couch where he'd sat.

"**Cos that's **_**his**_** female"** V said simply. When T still looked confused v tried to explain… **"When a vampire male bonds to his female they get really territorial about other males touching them."** He grinned and showed a little fang **"I guess you got a little close for comfort"**

"**But I didn't think…. They were together."** T says still confused **"They've barely spoken all night and Phury's kept away from her"**

V laughed **"That's because he didn't know she was his. Stupid fuck's been in denial since he brought her here. Now maybe he'll do something about it and get him self right in the head." **

Butch nodded and dropped a kiss to Marissa's head. **"She'll sort him out; I reckon he knew he belonged to her. He just refused to see it." **

V nodded and chugged back the rest of his drink. T pondered over all of this, it still didn't make a lot of sense but he got the impression that Phury had issues about relationships and that he'd been scared to open up to Cormia but tonight thanks to him that might change.

Shrugging, he stretched and yawned widely, it really had been a long night and he was sooo ready for a nice warm bed and a cup of coca. **"Boy, I'm knackered..."**

"**Yeah guess it is kinda late"** Butch agreed **"You wanna go home Baby…" **he looked down at Marissa and couldn't help but kiss that beautiful smile as she nodded.

"**So… you ALL live here?"** Ttorture asked in surprise.

Butch nodded **"Yeah. Beth owns the place and Wrath wanted the Brotherhood all in one pace when he ascended to the throne so it was easier to keep an eye on all of us."** He grinned as he and Marissa walked past him ready to head out back to The Pit **"So welcome to the Addams Family roomie"**

"**Yes welcome warrior" **Marissa said as she lent forward and kissed him on the cheek much to Butch's disgust but he didn't say anything **"We hope you will be happy here and that we will all become good friends in time."** She smiled reverently then turned back into the waiting arms of her mate.

Butch playfully punched the other vampire on the shoulder and the called out **"Night "**as he and his Shellan disappeared down the secret passageway.

"**We must go too."** Zsadist announced as he stood up with Bella in front of him**. "You have been up mush longer than you should have been and you know It."** he fixed a glare on Bella as she turned in his arms to argue. But the scared look on his face stopped her in her tracks. **"Okay Zsadist."** She said softly, taking his face in her hand and pulling his head down for a sweet kiss. **"Would you please carry me back to bed?" **

Z felt his heart flutter in his chest as he saw that smile appear. She didn't look tired and her face was still flush and glowing from when she'd taken his blood. Obviously it had done her the world of good and technically she hadn't over done it tonight. She'd sat quietly and let him fuss her, bringing her drink s and snacks as a proper mate should, so he decided that he'd just squash his anxieties tonight and let her be.

"**For you Nalla, anything"** he replied taking her fingers in his and kissing the tips. Then crouching down he scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder so she could inhale his special dark spice that she swore was as relaxing as lavender.

"**Oh wait Zsadist, I want to say good-night"** she quickly mumbled as he strode out of the billiard room and towards the stairs.

Rolling his eyes he turned back around so she was facing everyone. T strode forward when she held out her hand and she smiled as he took it and she rubbed her fingers over his knuckles. **"Good night Ttorture and welcome, I'm sorry I haven't been very social tonight but I hope we'll have a chance to get to know one another soon."**

Ttorture smiled and placed a hand over his heart **"Ohhh Bella, thank you yes I should like that."** He kissed her hand, very gentlemanly and wished her goodnight. Z tried his best to smile but failed miserably so instead he managed a polite bow and then turned to take his Shellan to bed.

"**Wow…"** he breathed as he turned back to V and Jane, now the only other two left in the room. **"You all have the most amazing wives"** he said smiling **"You must all feel so blessed"**

V smiled widely and wound his arm tightly around his own mate.** "Yeah we've got some damn fine females, and I know that I thank the Scribe Virgin every day."**

"**You better do"** Jane teased as she reached up and playfully pulled at V's hair.

V growled back at her but in the same playful manner nipped at her fingers as they travelled down his face. **"How about I show you how thankful I am?"** he whispered sexily in her ear.

"**Ermm…"** Jane feinting deep thinking before she replied **"Okay"**

"**Actually it was a rhetorically question."** V laughed as he reached down and flipped her over his shoulder.

"**VISHOUS!"** She cried as she clung on to his shoulder **"Put me down, you're embarrassing me." **

"**No and don't care"** he answered nonchalant as she masterfully manhandled her over to the door and down the hall.

"**Nice to meet you Ttorture"** she yelled with a little wave **"Night"**

"**Night"** he called after her with a little wave of his own.

Left on his own he wasn't sure what to do so after collecting up all the glasses and plates they'd used and setting them on the bar top neatly he decided the only thing left to do was go up to his room and unpack some of his things.

Walking up the stairs he noticed how beautiful the house actually was. The marble was exquisite, the colours were dazzling and the art work on the ceiling took his very breath away. He stopped and simply stared for a moment taking in the vivid brush strokes and delicately painted features.

He was almost afraid to touch the banister in case he should leave finger marks on the highly polished surface, so instead he carefully made his way up the stairs and along the landing right to the end to a door next to an open space he assumed was the second floor sitting room.

Gently easing open the door to his room he breathed in the calming scent of Lilly of the valley and saw that Fritz had kindly placed a spring of blooms on his pillow.

It was a decent sized room, decorated in light green and cream to give it a peaceful and elegant look. There was a monster of a bed with light green satin sheets and oxford pillows and a cream throw blanket draped over the end in case it got cold.

All the furniture matched and was made of a rich chestnut that shone warmly. T reached out to touch the bed and was amazed at the softness and unable to help him self he stretched out on the top with a heavily contented sigh. **"Bloody hell this feels like a dream."** He mumbled to him self.

He lay there for a few minutes simply listening to the world around him and his own thoughts in his head. Then when curiosity over took him he leapt off the bed and into the bathroom. Oh and was it ever beautiful; the shower looked like it could hold a party and the bath was at least big enough for four, if you each sat in a corner that is, and it everything was brilliantly clean and fresh and the towels and soup matched the colours of the room.

He knew he'd have to thank Fritz most profusely when he next saw him, this room was beyond good enough for him and he loved that he was getting to stay in it.

Feeling giddy he spun madly about the room squeaking out joyful cries and giggling happily until he tripped on the foot of the bed and tumbled on to the mattress.

Laughing he snuggled down into the soft pillows and curled on his side. Yawning widely he dropped into sleep and he began to dream.

Across the hall Phury and Cormia heard to whooping laughter coming from Torture's room and they both looked at each other in silence bewildered at his stranger behaviour. But the silence had stretch way before the interruption.

Phury had more or less forced Cormia into his bedroom and then had abruptly let go off her and paced across the other side of the room. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he have apologised for his actions? Did he have the right to suddenly be acting like a bonded male towards her? They hadn't even slept together yet and yet down stairs his instincts had over powered him and he'd gone rushing over fangs bared and ready to defend his mate from the hands of this new and wary male who dared to touch her in that regardless casual yet intimate fashion.

Frustration made him reach for yet another splint of red smoke and with shaking hands he light the thing inhaling deep the intoxicating scent of relaxation. Or so he thought.

Cormia watched the Primale as he prowled the bedroom floor, wondering why on earth he'd dragged her in here if he had no intention to speak to her. Let alone offer and explanation as to why he suddenly felt threatened by the newest vampire of the house just because he fell asleep on her shoulder.

She'd only frozen because it so unexpected and she didn't want to wake him up. She'd felt his tiredness in increasing waves throughout the night and had pitied him, she knew how it felt to arrive in a place that one knew nothing about, it was scary and new and it was nice to have someone you could turn to, to talk to about all the mixed emotions you had going on.

**"I should go and apologise to Ttorture."** She said to the room at large. **"I shamed my self when I screamed at him. I was not right. Now I must make amends." **

Slowly she rose from the edge of the bed, where she'd perched on first entering the room, and walked in her floaty way towards the door.

Phury looked horrified and quickly searched his head for something to say. **"Will you come back here afterwards?"** he blurted out feeling stupid and childish.

"**I do not see to what end but if that is your wish **_**your grace**_** then yes I shall return to your chambers."** She bowed low as tradition and swept out of the room.

"Cursing him self in the old language Phury watched the last wisp of her robe exit the door and then sat down heavily on the floor next to his bed.

"**Sweet Virgin in the Fade!"** he muttered with self loathing **"I have no idea what I'm doing." **


	4. Chapter 4

Tapping lightly on the door Cormia waited patiently for the new warrior to appear

Tapping lightly on the door Cormia waited patiently for the new warrior to appear. When he did not she pressed her ear close to the door and listened for any sound that he was awake.

A sudden thump made her jerk back from the door. Had he fallen off the bed? Overcome with worry and curiosity she opened the door a crack and poked her head in...

**"Brother Ttorture?" **

Stepping into the room she noticed that all the lights were on and the bed was empty, no sheets, and no comforter.

A grunting and muffed shrieking came from the other side down near the floor and as she hurried over she gasped a hand flying to her mouth.

Ttorture was on the floor wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy in his green comforter and sheet and he was writhing around in an alarming fit. She couldn't see his head but his socked feet were scrabbling on the floor.

**"Be calm warrior."** She demanded as she put her hand out to steady his frantic thrashing.

This didn't help however and he shook and trembled and cried out loudly. She tried desperately to soothe him but it seemed her words were just not getting through. She didn't know if she should try to untangle him or to race and get Phury. She wasn't sure but he sounded in pain.

**"Ttorture?"** she tried again with his name **"Speak to me, what will ease you?"**

Again he could only cry out and struggle with the blankets. Frozen with indecision she was glad when Phury came up behind her, gently moved her aside and then promptly sat on the raging lump that was Ttorture.

**"Wake up you!"** he yelled gripping what he hoped were his shoulders tightly to stop him moving around.

There was gasp and a panting of breath… **"What?! Aghhhhhh get me out of here."** His hands began a mad scrabble at his face trying to clear a path to fresh air.

**"Hold still"** Phury commanded as he once again forced down on the vampires shoulders and with one hand unravelled the sheets and bed covers.

As soon as Ttorture's head came into view the both saw his panicked eyes and ruffled hair falling all over the place. He was breathing really hard and immediately he lurched his upper body forward and grabbed a hold of Phury and buried his head in his shirt.

**"What the fu…."** Phury blurted out in surprise at being grabbed by this huge male.

**"Death!"** T whispered softly in terrified tones. **"There was death all around me!" **He clutched Phury's shirt in his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. Completely bewildered Phury stared down at the vampire. Obviously he'd had some wicked bad nightmare but he had no clue how to comfort anyone. **"I could see their eyes. Soulless, evil and dead! They wanted me. They wanted to keep me" **T was mumbling on and on. **"And then the pain! Oh God!"**

**"Hey come on now, it's over"** Phury tried an experimental pat on the guy's arms and then wrapped his hand around T's neck and felt for the guys pulse. Shit it was really racing and the guys' skin felt awfully hot.

He felt T nod slowly and start to breathe a little more normally. They sat there for a couple minutes more before T's tense fist unclenched and he seemed to recover from his scare. Then with Phury's help he got to his feet and steadied.

Phury held on to T's forearms to hold him still and looked at his face. He was staring at the floor now and his shoulders were slumped.

**"You okay now?"** Phury asked big brother-ish-ly

**"Hmmm"** T mumbled out with a furious nod to his head.

**"Okay"** Phury let out a sigh and released T. But he soon wished he hadn't. The new warrior doubled over in pain and clutched at his stomach, he shook and sweat beaded on his head.

**"I think I'm gonna be sick."** He mumbled as he hurtled his way to the bathroom and shut him self in.

**"Oh my!"** Cormia's worried cry behind him, reminded Phury that his chosen was still in the room, and….. Wait where had that _my_ come from?

There was a rather nasty noise from the adjoining room as T relived him self of his stomach contents.

**"Oh shit!"** Phury swore softly. He had an idea exactly what T's problem was but could he bring him self to ask Cormia to help?

**"What could ail him so?"** she asked as she came up beside him and clutched his shirt. Her fitful gaze on the bathroom door. Poor Ttorture really did look dreadfully unwell. She was just about suggest a visit to the doctor she'd heard about, Havers but her thoughts were interrupted when T appeared in the doorway

**"I'm really sorry you guys had to hear that."** He said not looking at either one of them. **"Perhaps you could now bugger off and leave me to sleep it off in peace"**

He lurched towards the bed and almost fell but Phury quicker than quick raced to his side and grabbed at his waist. T tried to slap him away but Phury just rolled his eyes and grabbed the waving hand and hoisted it and the arm it was attached too over his shoulder.

**"Stop being such an idiot."** He helped T to the bed and on to it, and then he spread the comforter over the shivering warrior. **"This isn't something that's going to be slept off." **

T's eyes narrowed and Phury sighed tiredly. **"When's the last time you fed?"** he asked arms crossed over his chest. T's eyes dropped and he simply shrugged.

"**Oh sweet Virgin in the Fade"** he puffed out an annoyed breath and then turned to stride towards Cormia.

"**He needs blood"** he said quickly not giving him self to get worked up about it. **"You'll have to feed him; there isn't another female in the house who can."**

Cormia looked shocked, his voice was cold and his eyes held no feeling for her. Did he not care at all that another male's was going to be at her vein? She of course could not refuse the warrior in his need. He looked awful and she knew without nourishment he would only get worse. But was she not at least in theory his mate? Or did he just refuse to acknowledge this in order to help one if his fallen brethren?

Her head was all a whirl with thought, but there was a poorly vampire here in need of her help and so she refused to think about it anymore until T was replenished.

So nodding firmly she marched past Phury and went to T's bedside where she perched on the edge.

Looking down at him kindly she brushed a hand over his forehead and then spoke soothingly. **"Warrior it is my honour to serve you."**

Extending her wrist to him she tried to look as composed as she knew a Chosen of the Scribe Virgin should be and waited.

When he did not take her wrist she glanced down at him. He was looking warily at Phury. She turned her head to also glance at her so called mate and was so shocked that she could only gasp in a short breath and hold her heart as it beat furiously in her chest.

Phury had backed up against the wall and was digging his fingers into the plaster as if it could hold him prisoner. His fangs were as long as she'd ever seen them; his eyes were wide and frightful and he trembled from head to toe.

"**Phury…"** T started to say as he slowly slide across the bed away from Cormia **"Its okay I don't have to…."** He nodded towards Cormia's wrist that was still on the bed. But Phury just shook his head and growled out **"Just do it!"**

Then he turned his head and shut his eyes tight. **"Christ what is wrong with me?!"**

He didn't open his eyes. Even when he heard a slight hiss, a soft gasp and then a sucking noise.

A minute went by, then another and then another and Phury's fingers started to burn as he dug them farther and father into the wall to keep him self in control.

Pretty soon though he would burst and then there could be trouble. He couldn't explain why on earth he was so suddenly, now, acting like the bonded male he should be. It was a frightening; this mix of emotions that he seemed to have no control over. It was like a bundle of lightning was zipping through his body and it had no where to go so it was getting more and more crazed with each passing minute.

Then suddenly he heard a mumbled **"thank you"** and a sweet sounding kiss on flesh. He let out a roar wondering where and from who the embrace had been, but still he kept his eyes glued together.

There a gasp from over by the bed and then a rustle of cloth as someone came rushing over to him.

Tensing uncontrollably he wasn't prepared for the soft hand on his shoulder and the gentle voice that accompanied it.

"**Phury, it's over you can let go now" **

He shook his head but he did slowly open his eyes and was greeted by……

"**Ttorture?" **

Okay that was so not who he was expecting…..

Instinctively he snarled ruthlessly and jerked him self away from the wall to make a lunge for the warrior.

Grabbing him by the shirt front he swung the vampire widely around and plugged him up against the wall and let out a feral growl right in his face. Clearly stating who was boss.

"**Whoa whoa! Easy there boy-o."** T said hands up and defensively in front of him. **"It's done. Just wanted to say thank you."**

"**For what?"** Phury spat out. His fangs were in the way so he couldn't close his mouth properly.

"**For taking care of me…. I didn't know…"** he hung his head and looked away from the other male **"I didn't know that's what I needed."**

"**Yeah well, you just make your own arrangements from now on."** Phury hissed. He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

T hurriedly nodded **"O…Of course. Not a problem."**

Roughly letting go of his shirt Phury turned his attention back to the room at large meaning to drag Cormia back to his room and put whatever kind of mark he could on her.

But the room was empty…..

"**Where is she?"** he rounded on T fists balled and muscles tense. T shied away back towards the wall which proved he wasn't as thick as Phury believed. There would be serious damage done tonight…

"**She left."** He swallowed his fear and waved a hand at Phury's face. **"When you went all fangy and loco she got really scared and ran out."**

"**What?"** Phury's fists went lax and he stumbled back eyes wide and shocked. His fangs receded and he glanced towards the door. **"Oh shit, I didn't mean to scare her but I couldn't help it."** He glanced down at where his fist was flexing all on it's own ready to be used at just the thought of her feeding someone else.

Anger filled him at his own stupidity and he stalked across the room trying to work off the tension.

"**Ahh"** he cried out running both his hands **"This bonded male crap is nothing but trouble." **

"**Ohh" **Ttorture said softly to him self as he now understood Phury's reaction. He didn't really blame the vampire, anyone would be a bit pissed, if they some other guy suck on their girlfriend.** "I think she thought that the aggression was directed at her."**

"**What?"** Phury asked again. Shock landing in his chest like a bullet.

T nodded and tried a sympathetic smile. **"Look, for what it's worth. I'm sorry."**

Phury grunted in reply but he was too busy thinking. How could she think it was directed at her. Couldn't she tell it was the bonding instincts.? Or did she think that because they hadn't been together he didn't have any?

T sighed long and hard. Were male vampires thicker than humans, or was it just Phury?

"**Bloody hell man. Just go talk to her would you?"** annoyed he stalked across the room and flopped back into bed.

Phury just stared after him and shuffled nervously about. What should he say? He was no good with women and he was even worse with Cormia.

T shuffled down in his bed and pulled the sheets over his body. He could feel Phury's tension and anxiety and after pulling off his trousers under the covers and chucking them out. He looked at him soberly.

"**Hey"** he said gently getting the other males attention **"She'll understand once you explain. She doesn't hate you, she just got a little scared."** He watched as Phury's brow relaxed a little as he pondered this intently.

"**What you've got to do now is…"** T continued sitting up in bed and clasping his hands together **"Show her that while you have got an over protective streak…. it's nothing compared to the feelings you have for her and her well being. She needs to know you love her and it's because you lover her so strongly that you can't control your self sometimes." **

Phury looked surprised **"How do you know so much about females?"**

He look curiously at his new friend. He hadn't spoken of any female he had or befriended so how was it he knew all the suave talk. Or was he like Hollywood and spent a lot of time around human females?

T just shrugged and shook his head.** "Most of my friends before, were women and I spent a lot of time listening." **He smiled as fond memories floated back to him. Then he shook his head violently to shatter the images. No he would just get too sad if he thought o much about what he'd left behind.

Phury caught the glimpse of sadness cross T's face. He didn't really understand how someone could be so emotional but then he was hardly one to talk. How many hours had he thought him self into depression about Bella not being his…..

**"You miss them a lot don't you?"** He tried the sympathetic brother smile thing but just wasn't feeling it. T however didn't seem to notice.

**"Yeah I do….." **he said with a sigh **"My friends were my lifeline. My parents kinda freaked out after what happened at the hospital. They couldn't cope with a son who was….."different". I had anger issues and I couldn't control my self. I broke my sister's arm cos I forgot I was stronger than her and I had all these weird dreams of blood and death and pale haired people."** He looked up at Phury who nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. **"Well that was that, they said they couldn't have me in the house any longer and at 25 I was no longer their responsibility." **

**"What happened?" **Phury asked, intrigued to know. He wasn't sure why or how they had ended up talking about this, but here they were…. It was better than thinking about how stupid he'd acted and what he was gong to say to Cormia when he got back to his room.

**"I was kicked out and ended up…"** he chuckled and exhaled in a puff. **"All over the place…"** Okay so clearly he wasn't going into details, but Phury could sense that it had not been a happy time.

**"So how'd you end up…."** Phury looked at him with a confused eye brow lift. T didn't seem to have an aggressive bone in his body he'd been nothing but damn polite and…nice… since they'd all met him. Sure he looked kinda scary with his red eyes and all, Phury made a mental note to ask him about those, but it seemed he wouldn't hurt a fly.

T smiled, he knew what Phury was thinking and it seemed so funny now to look back on his life and see him self as nothing more than hired muscle.

"**I got involved with a…gang I guess you could call it. In London."** He chanced a glance at Phury who was lighting up a hand rolled. **"But they were into big time crime." **T said with a snort **"A-Class drugs, money laundering, 100 car heists, trafficking. You know that type of thing." **

**"So what'd you do for them?"** Phury asked blowing out a cloud of smoke and sighing with relief. He'd been getting really itchy for a joint and couldn't remind him self that he was supposed to be cutting down.

**"So you were like that guy's property or something?"** Phury asked wide eyes once again. How could anyone let them selves be used for something like that. Being treated like no more than a cart horse being hired out to all and sundry.

T just shrugged and look down at where his fingers were twisting in the bed sheets. "The money was great and I had a purpose to get up in the morning, but yeah it was lousing to think that I caused so much pain to other people."

"**So why didn't you just quit?" **

T slightly smiled and chuckled **"Didn't have to in the end. There was a police raid and my boss was killed. I turned my self in and was arrested."**

Phury looked in awe. But T continued to speak. **"I didn't want to be apart of that life anymore. I knew I was better than that. So I pleaded guilty to everything and then I gave the police every name and contact I'd ever worked for." **

"**Wow that took some guts"** He grinned at T who nodded

"**Yeah, but I didn't go to jail. After all the help I gave them in bringing down the other crime gangs it was decided that probabation and community service was to be my punishment. I was obviously sorry for what I had done and eager to make up for it. In doing so they said I was putting my life at risk and banging me up would put me at greater risk since so many criminals I'd worked for were already in jail."** T paused for breath and lent back against my pillows.

"**So anyway, I was put in a community service program and kept an eye on by the probation team. They helped me turn my life around into something I wanted. But I decided that I had to do something about my anger. I booked my self into a clinic and there I stayed for 2 and a half years. Funnily there were a lot of women in there and so yeah that's why I know so much about females." **

He paused again and smiled inwardly

"**They taught me so much, those girls and yeah I do miss them. They taught me it was okay to be who I was, not to be ashamed." **

Phury glanced around and then coughed embarrassedly. T looked up from his bed..

"**Oh god sorry…. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous. I don't even realise I'm doing it. You should have stopped me"** he blushed very red and gave a sheepish grin. Then waved a hand at Phury to go…

"**Go.. Go on Phury. Go to your woman and let her know what your feeling. She'll appreciate you being honest."** He placed a hand over his chest and tilted his head at the male **" trust me." **


	5. Chapter 5

With a friendly nod and a smile Phury walked towards the door

With a friendly nod and a smile Phury walked towards the door

"**Is it that obvious?"** Phury asked quietly just before he stepped into the corridor. He dreaded that everyone knew what the "it" was but maybe hearing it would help him accept it, as scary as "it" was.

T grinned and nodded. "**You just need to find the courage to tell your self first."** He spoke with an air of old knowledge and Phury found it oddly calming. **"Telling her will be easier"** T continued then with a look that said just-go-do-it added **"I promise"**

Phury smiled but shook his head exhaling slowly. Then with determination set on his face he strode out of the room to go find his female.

The walk along the corridor seemed to take forever. Were his feet actually moving at all by the time he got to his door? Hmmm he wasn't sure but he'd have to face her sometime right?

So taking a deep breath he made a grab for the doorknob and pushed.

The door swung wide and his heart sunk like lead. The room was empty….

**"Urgh! What did you really expect, you dick?" **

Sitting down heavily on the bed he flopped down on his back and covered his face with both hands. God he needed something… something to just take him out of this reality. Something to block out the world but still let him live in it.

But then thinking back to his earlier attempt at H made him shudder and gasp for breath. Would he have gone through with it if he hadn't of bumped into John? A terrifying thought that he would have done had him shaking and hurriedly reaching for a smoke.

With shaking hands, that seemed to the norm now, he light the thing and sucked in a lungful. Thank the Scribe that vampires didn't get lung cancer or some shit. He'd be in a pine box by now of that he was sure.

Sighing gutturally he sat up and ploughed his hands through his hair. He wanted to scream… he wanted to scream and go on screaming until he could scream no more. Then he wanted to howl, howl until he was so tired that he would somehow slip into such a deep sleep that he would then wake up sometime in the future when his life could make sense again.

Cursing the single tear that ran down his face he sniffed horrible and got up from the bed to head for the shower. Turning around he almost stopped breathing…..

"**C…Cormia?" **

She was standing just inside the bathroom door. Elegantly wrapped in her white robe and her soft looking hair sweetly tied in a braid that was wound round in a bun.

Her beautiful eyes though were aimed at the floor and she looked on the verge of tears. But to Phury she had never look more perfect….

"**Your **_**grace**_**….. "** her hands twisted together and she spoke with a certain respectful voice that sounded distant and lonesome. **"I have drawn the water for you." **More hand twiddling **"Perhaps the oils I have prepared would be of a relaxing quality for you" **

Phury, not realising that he'd walked right up to her, reached out a trembling hand and ever so gently stroked her face. She gave only the tiniest of flinches at the contact.

**"Cormia…"** he said tenderly **"I am so, so sorry."**

Thankfully she let him pull him into his arms and funnily Phury didn't find it odd. It was as if she was meant to be there. Like she'd been made to fit against him like this.

Running on pure instinct Phury let his hands slide down her arms and absorb the feeling of her oh so soft skin with his fingers.

**"There is no need for apologises your **_**grace**_**. I should not have fed Brother Ttorture, it is not a respectful gesture for the Chosen of the Primale to let another male take her vein" **

Phury bared his fangs at the thought of that blessed title that was his curse.

**"But I asked you to, so the blame lies with me."** Taking her face suddenly in his hands and lifting her eyes to meet his, he said in a solemn tone **"I swear Cormia you shall never, ever, have anything to fear from me."** He took a deep breath and closed his eyes dragging courage from every part of him before he could continue. **"I just could not stand to see someone else's hands on you that were not mine."**

**"Why?" **she enquired timidly

**"Because….I…." **

_Oh just do it_, Phury's brain yelled at him, _you know "it" is real and embracing "it" will be the best thing you've ever imagined._

Taking her hands in his he gazed into her eyes and after another deep breath, he said the three unspoken words of his life. The scariest and most truthful words he'd ever spoken. He hoped they would not get stuck in his throat.

"**I love you"**

Cormia smiled but it was not the radiant oh-my-God-he-loves-me kind of smile Phury was expecting. Nor was there any kind of gasping heart clutching or asking for repeated confirmation. She remained still and respectfully embraced in his arms.

"**Urghhhh you did hear what I said, right?"** he asked, confusion narrowing his eyes and pulling his brow down until he had to close his eyes in frustration.

Had he said the words out loud? He wasn't sure now. He could hear the words so perfectly but had they actually come out of his mouth? His heart was still madly thumping from the umber of deep breathes he'd taken but she hadn't reacted at all. Did she not feel the same way? Did she feel anything for him, or had he just made the most stupid and most embarrassing mistake of his life?

Pain wracked his chest and he thought it was going to have a heart attack, until…. _Breath you stupid fuck! _

Oh, yeah. He sucked in a huge lungful of much needed oxygen and mentally tried to calm him self. Think of nice things he thought, nice things like puppies and flowers. Roses, yeah they're nice oh and Jasmine, they have the most wondrous smell……. Hmmmmm Cormia,

She still hasn't said anything

**"Cormia" **Phury began then faltered…** "Please say something."**

Looking at his chest she addressed him courteously and politely.

**"I am unsure what you would have me say. Of course your **_**grace**_** loves us. We who are his Chosen are honoured by this love and we in return will….." **

**"No. Cormia you don't understand…."** He once again took her face in his hands so that she was forced to meet his gaze**. "I love you. **_**You**_** and only you. I want you **_**Cormia**_** to be my mate, my **_**only**_** mate…I only want **_**you**_**."**

If this was not enough to convince her Phury gathered his courage for one more attempt.

Leaning forward he gently touched her lips with his. A soft little moan urged him on, telling him that he'd done the right thing; he deepened the kiss just a little but did not invade or press too hard.

Oh he wanted to mark her alright, mark her as his but he didn't want to push her away by being demanding or forceful.

Cormia couldn't believe what was happening; the Primale was kissing her and not in the way duty dictated, this was a real kiss. One shared only between a male and _his_ female.

Their own special kiss that would be burned into memories and nerve endings. One that when thought about sent shivers up your spine and heat down to your belly.

She melted against his body and her tiny hands grasped his shirt front eager to get closer to the sprouting happiness. Floor, ceiling, walls, room all became meaningless as they continued to kiss. The world was swept away in a whirl and Cormia felt her self begin to float away from her body. Frighteningly so. She wrapped her fists in his shirt and clung on desperate not to loose the amazing onslaught of passion she was feeling for the first time.

"**What is it **_**nalla**_**?" **

Phury pulled back slowly. Although he was breathing hard he felt calmer than he'd felt for a long time. He smiled down at her while she stared up at him, rapture clear on her face. Her eyes were misting over and her lip began to tremble.

"**You… You love me?"** she said, her voice a little wobbly. **"I…I think I love you as well."** She smiled shyly and bent her head, but she could not keep the devotion from her voice or the tender warmth rising out of her body like a rich perfume that covered every inch of his skin.

Phury's eyes softened and his heart bled at the sound of her softly spoken words. She loved him, she really did, there was no escaping "it" now and he found that he didn't want to, even as scary as "it" might be. Or seemed to have been. _Why did you not tell her sooner?_

Bending his head again he re-captured her lips, this time stroking at them with the tip of his tongue. Her shocked gasp allowed him to slide inside just a little and stroke at her gently, an encouraging coaxing kind of kiss he prayed would be returned.

Tentatively she did, advancing with her tongue when he retreated and mimicking his actions. A gentle chuckle from him left her tingling all over and as he continued to explore and tease her she felt her knees buckle and threaten to give way. She gave a weak squeak and Phury moved off instantly, worried that he'd frightened her with too much.

"**Are you alright?"** his eyes darted over her delicate form. She was breathing rapidly and one of her hands was clutched in front of her chest, the other reached out to him and he hurriedly took hold of it as she began to sway.

He pulled her into the safety of his body and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other he placed around her slim shoulders and stroked the back of her neck.

Nodding, she murmured **"The world went away… feel dizzy…." **She closed her eyes as Phury kissed the top of her head. She still felt a little dizzy and light headed, but they were delicious feelings all the same.

Phury felt her smile against his chest and he took a deep breathe to steady him self. He had finally accepted that which he could not ignore. His love for a female who loved him back…

They weren't aware how long they stood there in each others arms but it wasn't long enough….

"**The water shall be getting cold"** she mumbled from somewhere underneath Phury's chin. He just chuckled and smoothed a hand down her back, **"I don't care if it turns artic"** he replied, but then he thought of all the preparation she'd down just for him, it would seem rude to say it was all for nothing. **"But I should like a nice soothing bathe"** he added quickly. Smiling up at him she stepped out of his embrace and pulled him further into the bathroom.

It was a huge well lit space, white marble and gold accessories gave it a very regal atmosphere and the bath tub it's self was as large as a hot tub, so that four people could easily have used it and not bumped into each other.

The scent of Honeysuckle and Jasmine floated upon the steam air and as Phury breathed it in he felt his sex stir in his pants. They reminded him of Cormia's personal perfume and he loved it.

She was bending over the bath testing the water and sprinkling peachy coloured petals into the cloudy water. Phury's erection gave a leap of joy and he couldn't resist walking up behind her and reaching out to stroke a large hand up her beautiful curving spine.

She straightened immediately and as he hand rose to settle on her shoulder he stepped closer and breathed in the flavour of her skin. Then he kissed her shoulder delicately, then her neck and then just below her ear lobe.

She shivered in anticipation. The Primale had declared his love for her, did this now mean he would lie with her. She felt trepidation creep in and replace her entire nervous system with jelly. But mentally she told her self she was being silly, the Primale would never hurt her and that the act it's self was a natural expression of affection and love. She had read so in many books, but none she found actually detailed the act and this scared her. Would her body understand what it was supposed to do, she wanted to please him very much and was scared that if she did not he……..

"**Stop thinking so much."** Phury whispered in her ear gently. **"Relax"** he started to massage her neck and shoulders. Slowly she began to enjoy her self and let her head fall back against him with a small moan. Phury smiled and then hitched in a breath as he saw the tops of her breasts rise and fall before his eyes as she breathed in deeply under his clever hands.

He wanted to touch her there. He wanted to know what they looked like and he wanted to feel the skin which he knew would be perfectly smooth and soft and he wanted to taste her there. To feel the warmth of her skin on his tongue and soak up as much of that fragrance of hers as he could.

"**Can I….Can I take this off you?"** he ran his hands over the gossamer fabric of her robe. She swallowed nervously but nodded in a jerky motion.

With trembling hands Phury lifted first one strap off her shoulder and then other letting the curtain of material float to the floor and reveal it's hidden treasure. He gasped for breath…

She was beautiful!

Swan like curves dazzled him and smooth skin begged to be touched. Her breasts were round and full enough for a male's hands, her stomach and hips were nicely shaped and her amazingly lone legs were bare and silky.

Phury tried to ignore the one part of her body he desperately wanted to see, but it was difficult, unknown to anyone except him self he had dreamed of the moment when he first laid eyes on her body. The mere sight of her had drawn him to tears, but he didn't want to break down in front of Cormia like that.

She needed to believe that was confidant in what he was doing and that he could take care of her in the ways of male/female intimacies. He wasn't sure how she would react if she found out that a male of the warrior class was a virgin and had never even touched a woman like this.

"**Your **_**grace**_**…?"** he head bowed to the floor and she cleared her throat delicately **"Is something the matter?"**

Shaking his head swiftly Phury gently turned her to face him and kissed her forehead. **"Your beauty blinds me"** he said in the old language, the ancient words rolling off his tongue like poetry. **"Should I die today I know have already seen paradise and let it be known that I would have gone happily for I have known you and your precious git of love."**

Cormia's next breath broke on a sob, the words were so beautiful and to hear them from him made them even more so. She had dreamed of lesser situations involving him and her but never in her wildest fantasies had she ever imagined that he would say something that overwhelming.

Her eyes flooded with tears and as each one dripped down she felt no shame in letting them fall. She would wear them with pride. A symbol of a love she owned and would never let go of.

Lifting her head to her mate she reached up and pulled him down towards her. Covering his mouth with hers she kissed him with every bit of passion she could muster. He in response moaned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Then sliding his hands to her waist he lifted her up and away from him, breaking the kiss, and lowered her slowly into the bath. She dutifully sank down into the water until it touched the tops of her shoulders. She watched over the rim at him as he began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it from his toned shoulders.

He had the body of a Chippendale, taut, smooth, sleek, sexy, ripped, golden and oh so so gorgeous. Cormia could only gape at him, her mouth slightly open. Never before had she seen a male's body in the flesh and he in particular was a staggering sight.

"**Does my body please you?"** he asked with a sinful little smile as he bent at the waist and put his hands on the edge of the bath either side of where she was sitting.

Blushing a deep pink she smiled and shyly hide her face. **"Your **_**grace**_** is a resplendent sight for any female. Your body is **_**phearsom**_**."**

He raised his eye brow at that particular comment, how could she know he had not yet taken off his pants and he wasn't planning to, not yet anyway. First he wanted her to know the pleasures he could bestow upon her. A bonded male always put his females need and desires before his own. It was the markings of a good mate.

Reaching out slowly with his hand he stroked her lips with his thumb **"Please call me Phury"** he begged **"At this moment there is no Primale, no Chosen and no Directrix okay?"** his fingers stroked down her neck and throat **"It's just us. Me and you, together. As it should be."** He lent forward and kissed her. She reached out and placed her hands on his bare chest. They both jumped at the lightest touch. Sparks of electricity zapped at their skin and the air around them became charged with magic.

"**Aren't you coming in to join me?"** she asked when they broke apart. She swallowed nervously. It was quite a bold move for her and she held her breath, waiting to see what he would do.

Smiling widely Phury nodded and turned his back to her as his hands went to the front of his pants. Silently ordering his insistent erection to calm down he unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down. Thankful that he'd worn boxers this day he decided it was better to leave them on.

Turning back to Cormia he saw she had her back to him allowing him his privacy and he chuckled as he wondered how wide her eyes would go when she saw him naked.

Starting at the thought, he wondered where this cocky attitude had come from. But just the thought of her eyes raking over his skin soaking up the sight of him, a potent male ready to serve her, protect her and love her, made his body temperature reach volcanic levels.

Cormia heard the him walk up behind her and she scooted over in the tub to make room for him. The water rippled around her as he lowered his great body in next to her. He let out a comfortable sigh as the hot silky water covered his body.

Turning her head she smiled **"Are the oils to your like your **_**gra**_**… I mean Phury"**

He had his head tilted back, his eyes closed and his arms relaxing along the edge. **"Mmmmmm yeah..."** he mumbled

"**Would you like me to wash you?"** she asked

His head shot up straight and he automatically purred in erotic anticipation. Then realising what he'd done blushed and smiled before answering with a quiet **"If that would please you." **

Picking up a bar of sweet smelling soap she rubbed it between her hands and then shifted closer to his left arm. Hesitant at first she pick up his hands and began to lather his fingers, palm and knuckles.

He watched her spellbound. Little wisps of hair were slowly unravelling from her tight bun and he eagerly wished to see all those honey coloured locks floating free around her shoulders.

As she worked her way up his arm lathering and massaging as she went Phury tried not to imagine her hands massaging and stroking some other part of her body.

Once his left limb was spotlessly clean Cormia took a deep breath and crossed in front of him to repeat the process on his other arm. He chuckled suddenly as her hands curved around his bicep and soaped up the inside.

"**That tickles."** He said with another burst of laughter.

Cormia smiled and moved her hands ever so not by accident and laughed as Phury let out a yell.** "I'm sorry my hands slipped"** she said trying hard to appear regretful.

Phury grinned a little smile and casually gave her a really heated look. He slowly moved his eyes over her and she felt every stare if it was a physically caress. Her breathe quickened and caught in her throat. Her heart thumped madly and her skin tingled all over where his eyes touched her.

"**You look as if you want to devour me when you do that…" **she said on a hoarse whisper.

"I do." He replied in a husky voice, then he cleared his throat "Cormia…." He said, trying for a more natural tone, **"You bring out in me…. Feelings and impulsions that are so intense that they…kind of….." **

He broke off and moved his eyes off her deliciously naked body but Cormia now felt worried. Did the Primale not find her desirable now that he had seen her without or was there some underlying issue for his hesitation.

Taking his hand in her she squeezed it gently and turned him to meet her gaze. **"Phury?"** her eyes held such power over him although neither of them acknowledge it for the moment, but the use of his name was a command none the less.

Taking a deep breath he blurted out his secrets **"I'm frightened."** His eyes once again darted away from hers **"These raging needs I have for you, it's like I am loosing control of my self and I don't want to…. I don't know if I can give you… I want our first time together to be.. I dunno romantic and gentle and yeah…..the way I'm feeling right now I don't know if I can give you that." **

Cormia was speechless. How she had ever thought of him as cold and unaffectionate was beyond her. The fact that he had said these wonderful things already proved that he had the will power and the desire to go slowly for her. Was an overwhelming surge of love enough to kill someone? She didn't know but she felt about ready to keel over should he say one more word on the subject and not kiss her.

He was breathing hard and examine his finger nails and he _did not_ her to climb astride his lap and plant a hot searing kiss on his lips.

He gasped and then moaned as she eagerly took the advantage to slide her tongue over his and fuel the passion even more. He had grabbed onto her thighs as she balanced her self above him so she could reach up and run her hands through his hair. Now his hands started a slow slide up to settle on her waist and as she brought the kiss to a close his hands remained where they were happy and calm.

"**Wow…"** Was all about he could manage as he gasped for breath

Cormia smiled and blushed again. Pink was beginning to be a really good colour for her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Phury finally got his breath back he gulped nervously and swept his gaze down her body

When Phury finally got his breath back he gulped nervously and swept his gaze down her body. That kiss had really stoked the fire in him and his hands itched with wanting to touch her.

Slowly, so not to frighten her, he moved his hands up her body until they rested just underneath the swells of her breasts.

"**May I…?"** he asked as his finger tips lightly caressed the sensitive underside of her flesh. She nodded and wriggled in excitement as his hands crept up and over to settle over both her mounds.

"**Perfect."** He said, more to him self than to her. He felt them gently under his fingers tips and marvelled at how soft and warm they were. Her nipples were twin peaks of beauty poking greedily out for more attention and Phury licked his lips. Would they taste as beautiful as they looked?

Looking up he smiled and desire swept into his face. Cormia hissed in a breath as an ache responded in her body.

She inched closer to him her hips almost meeting his but it brought her ample chest closer to his mouth and Phury found he couldn't stop him self from leaning that last bit forward and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the top of one breast.

Cormia gasped and struggled in his grasp **"Do it again!"** she demanded before he had a time to ask her if she was okay with it. Chuckling deep in his throat he once again leaned forward and kissed the creamy flesh, then again and again each time inching a little lower until he hovered over her tight little nipple. Glancing up he caught her eye and when she only looked wide eyed with anticipation he let his tongue lead with a slow upward lick.

Her body surged with pleasure and her head fell back with a moan, which inevitably brought their lower bodies closer together. Smiling at her reaction Phury did it again and then covered her with his lips drawing on her skin until he rung another moan out of her.

"**Oh sweet Virgin in the Fade."** Cormia murmured while Phury sucked and nipped gently at her bosoms. She felt him smile against her and she prayed that he would not stop. He had the most wonderful mouth and the things he could do with his tongue where nothing short of genius. She had never imagined what one could do with such a seemingly so unimportant muscle.

She closed her eyes and wound her hands together behind his head. She bit her lip and gasped and moaned at the things he was making her feel.

Suddenly he stopped at let out a shuddering erotic sigh of his own; his head fell back once and then came back level. His hands moved away from her chest and slid down to rest on her hips.

Opening her eyes Cormia peered down at him

"**Is something wrong?" **

Her body was still aflame from his kisses and she desperately wanted to keep feeling what she was feeling but he seemed unable to continue. She worried again but he quickly reassured her when he laughed in a burst and simply moved her hips away from his.

"**I'm just in serious danger of bruising if you keep humping me like that."** He deliberately used words to tease her and he chuckled as she blushed a brilliant pink and buried her head in his neck.

When she could look at him again she peered down through the water at his hips. She frowned at little at the dark material of his boxer shorts but then her eyes widened at the straining urgent bulge right between his legs that looked painfully engorged.

He looked truly amazing Cormia thought, and she knew that he would be of substantial size as well. How she longed to see him in all his glory.

Phury followed her gaze and smiled a little shyly. He knew what she was thinking and it pleased him so that she wasn't truly afraid.

Slowly, carefully Cormia reached out a trembling hand and laid her hand over the prisoned erection. Phury's hips gave an involuntary surge and he gasped out a breath as she curled her delicate fingers around him.

"**Oh God, Cormia."**

His head fell back and his body took over, pumping into her hand. He just couldn't stop him self, nothing, no nothing had ever felt this good. Silently pleading that she would move her hand up his length he almost cried when she seemed to sense his unspoken demand and moved her hand roughly over the front of his underwear.

A broken cry escaped him as she moved her hand lower and cupped his balls. She was taunting him through the bars of his cage and it made the experience that so much more pleasurable. He was a wild beast crazed to be set free yet he was almost content to stay hidden as long as the fair maiden would dote upon him.

What? Well the hell had that come from? Phury's mind was racing away with him. Images of them locked together in hazy passion clouded his sight.

Cormia loved what she was feeling beneath her finger tips. He was quivering under her touch and thrusting with his hips. It was truly spectacular, his muscles were mouth watering they way they were tightening before her and she loved the fact that it was her making him look and feel so powerfully beautiful.

Suddenly he grabbed her and delivered a truly erotic kiss. His tongue danced with hers and he moaned into her mouth. She was loosing her grip on his shaft and he hurriedly reached between them to keep up the pace he'd set with his hips. He ground into her palm and just when he thought he was nearing the brink of ecstasy she wickedly squeezed his hard flesh and sent him diving off it before he was ready.

With a cry that would reach the Fade, Phury exploded inside his boxers and against her hand. One hand he kept on hers on top of him the other he reached out and grabbed her shoulder for support. The waves of pleasure were intensely strong he felt his knees weaken as if he'd run 50k in one go.

Cormia felt a massive surge of energy come out of him and a warm flow against her hand. He was breathing rapidly and the hand that reached for her she held on to as he continued to surge forward. His face was tightly screwed up and sweat was running down his chest.

Eventually, leaning his head back and panting for breath Phury felt him self truly relax for the first time in years. Drifting back into his body was a cooling and refreshing sensation. It was like his soul had been cleansed and livened up with a good scrub. He now felt he shone and he closed his eyes and let a smile eat up his face.

"**Am I assuming that you enjoyed…… I mean by the sounds you seemed to like…. Ermm" **Cormia seemed flusters by her words, but she was still holding on to him. **"It was good yes? I mean I did do it right didn't I?"** she blurted out then felt embarrassed.

Phury's head came back level a shock expression already in place. **"Cormia…"** he said reaching out and stroking her face **"It was…amazing… and all the better knowing it was you that made me feel that way."**

Her radiant smile was a pure treasure to behold and Phury told her so.

When she kissed him Phury felt a shiver run up her arms.

"**You're getting cold"** he told her matter of fact rubbing her arms vigorously in attempt to comfort and warm her. She grinned but nodded shakily. The water was turning very cool by now and Cormia was more than happy when he stood and suddenly lifted her out of the tub.

Silently she stood there as he tenderly wrapped a big fluffy towel around her then took another and dried her exposed legs and arms. Then turning her back on him he stripped out of his soaked boxers and quickly wrapped a his own towel around his hips tucking the loose end in to stop it falling down.

Turning back to face her, he smiled and then stepped forward to gather her into his arms. She went happily and laid her head against his solid chest. He smelt wonderful and Cormia wondered briefly what his own bonding scent would smell like, or indeed if they would in fact now lie together. Now that they had been semi intimate as it were.

They stayed there just in each others arms for a while. These small sections of silence they often shared seemed to be a poignant part of ther growing relationship and they both seemed quite content with them.

"**Mmmmmm"** Cormia sighed, relaxing into his body **"I love just listening to you breath." **She pressed her ear ever more closely to his heart and eavesdropped on the strong thumping in his chest. **"It makes it all seem more real to me."**

Chuckling easily Phury tightened his hold around her back and felt her soft body press more intimately against his. He felt him self stir back to life but he ignored it, he would only give what she wanted, when she wanted it. Without full consent and trust they could not be together as one. It was a principle of life Phury had always stuck too and he wasn't about to forget it now even though his body was crying out for another release.

Cormia smiled secretly, she felt him growing hard again next to her thigh and she was curious to know what he looked like. What she had felt had been truly powerful and now she wanted to see with her own eyes what it was that made a male truly a male.

"**Phury..."** she said raiding her head **"Would you take me to the bed?" **

His eyes brightened at once, not with lust but with caring.

"**Of course"** he replied taking her arm and leading her out of the bathroom **"Are you still cold? Would you like me to fetch you something to wear?"**

She shook her head and smiled at him gently stroking his face.

Pulling back the comforter and the sheets for her he waiting until she was comfortable and then reached to cover her against the chill.

Reaching out suddenly she grasped his hand and hurried exclaimed **"Will you not lie down next to me? For a little while?"** she added quickly in case he felt overwhelmed. Phury only smiled tenderly and slowly lowered him self into the bed and swept the covers over the pair of them. Gathering her into his arms felt so natural and comfortable that he was unaware how he had slept in his bed without her.

It was confusing; it was like she had just fit into his life as if she'd always been there.

He sighed contentedly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing her sweetly there he wondered what she was thinking of. Had she enjoyed what they'd done in the bathroom…..? But oh wait a minute he hadn't yet made her feel good. He had taken all the pleasure from her. Well didn't that just make him a greedy and selfish bastard, but oh ho was he going to fix that!

"**Phury?"** her tone held curiosity as she propped her serf up on her elbows and turned to face him. **"Can I ask you something?... Something personal?"**

"**Anything Nalla"** he said gently tucking a loose strand behind her ear so it did not obstruct her face.

"What…" she blushed (yet again) and chuckled nervously before she continued. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" he asked sitting up.

"**To lay with someone"** she said quickly. She hung her head and picked at the comforter. She really didn't know why she was talking about this but it had been bugging her since the bathroom. He had seemed to enjoy the feel of her hands on him or had he been yelling out in pain and just lied to her that it had been "amazing"? **"The Directrix told me that it would be………painful, but I still want to know what it is like." **

Phury couldn't breathe for a minute. Was she saying that she wanted to lie with him? Here and now? Oh he dearly wanted to… but he was a virgin. How could he answer her question without telling her that. Suddenly he felt ashamed for being what he was. It had never bothered him before but now confronted with the task of giving her pleasure seemed very daunting even though his body and mind were screaming to do so.

Did he even know what to do to make her feel good. If she was worried about the pain and he told her it was his first time, that sure as hell wasn't reassuring for her was it.

But then wasn't it honesty and communication that were good founders to bonding. Well maybe for humans it was but for vampires it was more an instinctual thing but why shouldn't it apply to them too?

Ohh dear there he went again thinking too deeply when maybe he should just act and let him self feel what he'd been wanting to experience since the first night he'd awoken on the bed with her.

"**Phury?" **

He voice woke him from his thoughts and he realised that he still hadn't answered her question.

"**Ermmmm..."** he faltered. What was he going to say?

"**I don't know"** he answered truthfully. Her head came up sharply as his went down to the bed spread just as hers had done.

"**Cormia… I'm a…. a virgin." **

Her open mouthed stare clearly said that she didn't believe him so he blurted out all about the oath he'd taken when he came out of his transition and how he'd swore to never break it until his twin was rescued and free. But then of course Z had never been free, not really. He had been and probably always would be plagued by nightmares of the horrors he had suffered.

Phury had never thought it right for his brother to suffer alone so he had taken it upon him self to care for his brother like no other and had therefore sacrificed his own happiness of ever settling down so his kin would never be abandoned.

It had seemed a noble action at the time, but Z had never seemed to get any better had in fact taken a turn for the worse. The celibacy hadn't affected Phury's life much. He was so used to it being that way that when he did meet a female it never entered his head to see them as anything more than they were.

Oh he had the greatest respect for females and loved his Brothers Shellan's like sisters but he had never been attracted to one so much that he might think to break his vow for her.

Except when Bella came along and then that was all he could think about. He seemed to become obsessed overnight and it had almost physically killed him to see her turn to his scarred and, he cursed him self for saying so, deranged brother for comfort.

"**Phury…"** once again her lifting voice brought him out of his deep thoughts that seemed to cloud him better than the thickest smoke. **"You should be commended for your strength. You love you Brother, that is plain to see and you wanted to take his burden from him. But do you not think that now he has found his own mate and slice of happiness in the world that you too do now deserve some of your own?" **

Phury felt his eyes grow heavy but he would not cry in front of her. She didn't deserve that. Although how she had seen through him was a mystery. She knew what he felt and could not put into words.

When his parents had died and he'd set off to find his brother he'd thought to protect him self by cutting off his emotions but now he saw that by doing so he was cut off from the world as well. All that he had known was gone and he had no one to care for, except his brother. That had become his sole mission in life; retrieve his brother and find him a place in the world.

Had he accomplished that? Z had a beautiful Shellan and would soon have a family of his own. Even though he refused to admit it Phury was jealous of them. Of their happiness, of their bond, of their love and thinking about it, it wasn't wrong for him to want a little of that him self.

"**Oh Cormia, how in the world could you ever want someone as fucked up as me?" **

He sighed despondently, flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with an arm. Urgh he really had ruined the moment hadn't he. He'd meant to confess his love but then all many of things had been said and he was seriously trying not to believe that he was fucked up in the head.

Once again she surprised him by kissing him. It was a gentle sweet brush of velvet across his exposed lips and he ached to feel them on his skin. Taking his arm away from his eyes she lent over him and soothingly stroked his face.

"**Phury, do you love me?" **


	7. Chapter 7

It was a simple question with a very short answer but it weighed on Phury heavily

16

It was a simple question with a very short answer but it weighed on Phury heavily.

"**Yes I do, but you need…" **

"**You"** she interrupted before he could go on about he wasn't worthy enough for her. She'd had enough of words she wanted action.

"**I need you Phury. I don't need anyone but you. I….. want **_**you**_**." **

That was so clearly a sexual want too. Phury couldn't miss the wave of desire that floated out of her body and into his.

"**You say you love me."** She waiting until she had his full attention **"Then show me."** She whispered as she lowered his lips to his. **"Show me ; with these lips." **They kissed briefly and then again more heatedly. **"With these hands."** She reached out and smoothed her fingers tips down his long fingers. He watched her a small smile creeping on to his face. and she watched him as his eyes wandered over her face and then down her neck and over her breasts that were merely covered by the towel.

"**And with this body."** She gripped the covers and whipped them off the bed making them fall in a cascade to the floor.

He purred in an erotic tempo as she ran a hand over his broad shoulders and over his solid chest. He held his breath as she traced each and every rib and then the ripples in his muscles of his six pack.

Heat of a nuclear sort was coursing through his veins and all from her simple touch. When she pushed her hand lower he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to touch her make her feel what he was feeling. Make her…._his_!

With a growl of _**"mine!"**_ he rolled over in the bed, yanked away her towel and settled his weight upon her. she gasped and semi froze as she felt him and saw him tower above her. He was a magnificent sight, the raw strength and power a male warrior should be and she felt a pang of smugness that he was all hers!

The desire in her eyes made her want to arch her body towards his and she had no power to stop it. She ran her hands sexily up and down his body and frowned when she encountered his towel. He hadn't yet taken it off but she could feel him even through the material. He was hard and ready and she wanted to see him. _All_ of him.

Frustrated she tugged at the towel but he merely brushed her hands away and went back to nuzzling her neck. He was licking and sucking at her pulse point and couldn't help it when his fangs elongated. He didn't care either, he was going to mark her tonight and it was going to be beautiful for both of them.

Dragging his fangs along the column of her neck rewarded him with a moan and when he glanced up he saw she had her eyes closed in bliss. Chucking roughly he went back to her skin and kissed a path all the way down her throat to her breasts.

This time he didn't ask for permission just latched onto one taut peak and worshiped her. She moaned, cried out and wrapped one hand around his head while her other searched for purchase with the headboard.

When she thought she could take no more, he moved from one breast to the other and overwhelmed her yet again. He was masterful as he tortured her, but he was gentle just the same. Always checking to see if she was okay and for those small glances Cormia was glad. She might have these overwhelming desires for him but it still a scary kind of situation for her.

But she trusted Phury with her life and so to now would trust him with her body. Besides to make her feel like this, she'd tackle her fears any day. She felt so sexy and so goddess like she was sure it was a sin. But to feel so…. Female. To feel like an individual, not like some lost part to a well oiled machine or insignificant member of an insect colony, was inexplicable. She.. She mattered to somebody. Somebody wanted her and she wanted to be wanted. For her. Not for or because the Chosen duties said so.

She felt another rippling of pleasure creep up her spine and she felt momentarily suspended in thin air. She gasped and opened her eyes.

Phury's fingers hand wandered very quickly down her body and as she glanced down she saw him part her secret folds and stroke her intimate flesh. Oooo that felt good. She shuddered as he did it again and again. Then she hissed in a breath sharply as he flicked his thumb over her sensitive nub.

Phury smiled as he watched Cormia stretch and writhe on the bed. There was no self consciousness and she was totally turned on. Her core was burning his hand and he'd yet to touch her more deeply. As she moaned her pleasure her hips arched up involuntary and Phury grinned, it was time to get serious and as he rose over her to kiss her once again he increased the pressure on her clitoris and really began to wind her up.

Cormia gripped on to him and urgently began to pump her hips into his hand.

"**Feel good?"** he asked in a deadly voice. He wanted to torture her and take her over the edge like never before.

But then it quickly occurred to him, since she'd asked him before what it was like to lie with someone, that maybe she'd never had an orgasm before. But hell what did that matter; he was determined to make her feel good.

Her head bobbed a yes in response to his question and he grinned again a little wickedly. **"Want to feel even more good?" **he asked

When her wide eyes met his and her hips slowed he leaned in and kissed her wildly at the same time as he plunged a finger inside of her and stroke furiously at her.

She screamed in shock into his mouth and he swallowed the sound. Her hand flew to join his he between her legs and she pressed him harder against her self.

He groaned and continued his assault on her mouth as he added a second finger. She began to twist and turn on the bed but he didn't stop. She was right on the edge, he could feel it. As he moved his fingers in and out of her his fingers hit her hymen and she tourniqued sharply off the bed with a cry.

With sudden inspiration, Phury delved into her moist heat and increased the pressure against her protective barrier. He wasn't forceful but firm and the way she responded was instantaneous.

Her twisting became thrashing and he left her lips so she could pant for breath. Leaning down over her body he got close to her ear and breathed heavily into it.

"**Come for me… Cormia." **

That was it, she spasmed on the bed, gripped at what ever flesh of his she could reach and screamed. Phury felt the answering wetness cover his fingers and hand and he relished that it was all for him.

Cormia couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, nothing mattered except the fire that was raging inside her. Then just when she'd thought she could take no more Phury had pushed her further than she thought her body could go and well that had just been it. As her name had left his lips, she felt a jolt of electricity go through her and she'd been screaming and trembling and clutching at his hand with her muscles.

Her breath was ragged and part of her mind registered that sheer abandonment was not respectable but her body was singing without a care. As the erotic pulses faded she sprawled on the mattress utterly shattered apart.

"**You okay nalla?"** Phury's face came into view and all she could do was smile up at him. She was glowing and he couldn't help but kiss those ruby lips, already so swollen from his earlier administrations. But the feel of them against his was something he would never ever get bored of. They held a power and he wanted it, wanted him to seep into her skin and stay there.

As her breathing became easier, he stretched out next to her and just watched her doze off. His hand lay on her belly and his thumb by its own accord stroked the soft skin there. Her face was flushed and a sweet smile made her angelic features even more beautiful.

He must have dozed off too because the next thing he heard was the shutters lifting for the night. Raising his head he blearily looked around and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Listening carefully he could tell no one else was up yet and that pleased him. It was almost like having the house to him self for that moment.

Glancing down he saw Cormia snuggled up close to him on her side her knees almost up to her chin. He chuckled as he stroked a hand over her cheek, how in the hell did she sleep like that. She was so unbelievably endearing, sweet, funny and sexy; Phury didn't understand how he hadn't seen it. She'd been what he needed and she'd been here all the time. Why had it taken him so long to figure it out?

Cormia felt something light brush her cheek. Warmth seeped into her like sunshine and she slowly opened her eyes. Sunbeams greeted her with a smile and a kiss. A loving kiss.

"**Good morning." **

She couldn't help, a big shy smile devoured her face and she laughed

"**Good morning" **

"**Sleep well?"** he asked pulling her close into his arms.

Resting her head oh his chest she murmured a yeah and then sighed deeply contentedly. After a moment she cleared her throat and Phury lifted his head from where he'd been resting atop hers.

"**Last night…. It was truly breath taking… thank you." **

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his skin, a slight pink spot appearing on the cheek that he could see.

Awww bless her she was embarrassed, but Phury just chuckled and stroked a large hand down over her shoulder and arm,

"**It was good wasn't it?"** he remarked.

He felt her nod next to his chest and then as she shifted in the bed he caught a flash of pearly white breast. Smooth and inviting. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and his erection called with its own action.

Cormia's eyes flew open as she felt him tense underneath her. Sitting up she leaned over him and stared down at his face.

"**Phury? What is it?" **

Without warning he dragged her to him and kissed her hard, his eyes glowing a brilliant yellow, and he rolled over so that he could trap her beneath him. Unfortunately he rolled the wrong way and they both tumbled off the bed onto the floor.

Thankfully, Phury had a really plush carpet on his floor so it didn't really hurt and also she landed on the floor first so his plan worked after all. Her eyes widened as he loomed over her but she wasn't afraid. He had been gentle with her, even though he had pushed her body hard he hadn't done anything she didn't want.

"**I made my self a promise last night, and I didn't keep it." **

**"What promise was that?"** she asked with a gasp as he settled his weight on her and she felt him press his naked body intimately against hers.

**"I wanted to mark you."** He whispered close to her ear.

Cormia felt an icy slice curve up her spine and she was left shivering and shaking. It felt really good. She was ready. She knew it. She trusted him and he her and well she just knew that she wanted to be with him as a proper _shellan_ should be.

Smiling up at him she lifted her head inviting him to kiss her and grinning back he lovingly lowered his head and brushed her lips with his. Clearly she was ready for him, he could smell it; a delicious musky scent that near enough drove him wild. As he deepened the kiss toying with her tongue she ran her hands up his arms and then down his back. He shuddered as her hands came around from the small of his back and moved to the front of him.

Pulling back from the kiss he shifted his gaze down to where her hands were inching towards his straining tool he was about to put to use for the first time.

Her face was in awe as she closed her delicate fingers around him. The feel of him; he was so hot. And soft. The skin on top moved under her movements and underneath she felt the steely hardness of him.

Phury groaned as she moved her hands over him, the real him, no clothes or anything in the way for him to hide behind. The meeting of flesh on flesh was shocking, her touch in the bathroom had been great, but this… this was just wonderful, she was careful about him and as she explored the weights below he gasped, grunted and groaned with happiness.

Cormia was speechless; she had heard that males of the warrior class were beyond par in comparison to other males in the species but to see the reality well it was something one had to see to believe.

He was beautiful. A long graceful shaft, that was thick and as muscular as the rest of him. His skin…ALL of his skin glowed with a vivacity that only males could possess and as she felt her way over the velvety head of him a silky drop coated her hand. Reminding her of what was to come…

Phury growled loudly as he hand continued to stroke him so erotically and he knew if he kept up the rhythm he'd started with his hips he wasn't going to last and he couldn't, didn't want to put off making her his. Not this time.

He needed her within him, although true he was going to be the one who made an entrance, but he felt like that maybe she could mend the holes in his life.

Z was gone from his life. Okay not physically but theoretically his brother no longer needed him and now Phury realised that he couldn't, hadn't accepted that and because of that no one had any chance of getting near to him until he let go of Z…. Why was his heart not big enough for two?

_Because if you had been mated then you wouldn't have been there for him should he have turned to you for comfort. A mate comes before all and you didn't want to let Z down_.

Aghhhhhh why was his brain always right… but that was the why of it. Wanting to be there for his brother had always come before everything and the thought of someone taking him away from that most important thing made him feel like a failure or traitor.

But Cormia understood how important family was, hell she was from the biggest extended family of the entire race. She knew how to be there for others and Phury guess this was why he wanted, needed to bond with her, she would help him do the job of taking care of everyone and she'd do it cos it was in her nature just as it was imprinted in his.

**"Phury, what are you thinking about?"** Her sweet voice wafted in to his ear as she started to nibble on his ear lobe and down his neck. She was still giving him a glorious cock rub but now it was time.

Reaching down he took her gently in his and pulled it to his mouth. He kissed her palm and looked reverently into her eyes.

**"I was thinking about how much I love you."** He replied.

She cooed and stroked his face, a warm loving feeling swept over both of them.

Reaching down between them he stroked at her core and smiled when he found her wet and inviting. Slipping two fingers inside her he was rewarded with a pleasurable moan and as she shifted her hips he spread his fingers apart and stroked at her soft flesh.

Cormia arched her back and gripped on to his back. The sensations were lovely but they weren't enough. She wriggled her hips in impatience but he only chuckled and began to thumb her clit in a wicked pattern.

**"Phury…"** a breathless whimper escaped her and she shut her eyes so she could concentrate on feeling instead of watching.

Phury beamed, she was really getting ready for him and the more aroused she got the less pain she would feel. When she hissed sharply Phury removed his hands completely and nudged her legs apart gently. She complied without hesitation and as she felt his hot branding iron come up against her she opened her eyes and looked down.

**"You okay?"** he asked as she rubbed his hips against hers, her slick folds parting wedging him in between them. She nodded and then they both groaned together as their pleasure became one.

A few more strokes and then he couldn't hold off any longer. He moved one of his hands back down between them and positioned him self to enter her. But before he did he reached for her hands and brought them up to his shoulders.

**"You hold on to me, okay?"** when she nodded he lent his head in to kiss her. **"If it gets too painful or frightening you squeeze and I'll stop in a heartbeat, okay?"** she nodded again and then offered him a little tentative smile.

Returning her smile he bent his head once again and kissed her soundly. When they parted she swallowed nervously and went incredibly still as he moved his hips forward in one fluid motion.

The friction was incredible and the pressure. It didn't hurt really, there was just an incredible feeling of being stretched, but then as the head of him found her barrier she stiffened. A sharp stinging tearing sensation ripped into her and she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders.

**"Too much?"** Phury stopped moving immediately, went still as a statue. He looked down at her and saw that she was panting. Her heart beat was racing but her hands were now relaxing against him.

She was looking at where they were partly joined and curiously she moved her hips. They gasped in unison as a sparkle of pleasure went zipping through them.

Gripping her hips Phury put his head down to her neck and rocked his body into hers. She gasped and whimpered but she didn't squeeze, she had obviously felt it too and now there was no stopping them.

Phury launched forward with his hips and at the same time sank his fangs into her neck overflowing her with pleasure from both counts of his entry. He wanted her to feel what he did. It was incredible. Her hot tight little channel closed around him and her life blood was intoxicating.

Unable to keep still for long he pulled back and then slide all the way home. Again and again he repeated the action until he felt her start to tremble underneath him.

The room started to fill with a delicious scent and Phury grinned smugly as he breathed in his bonding scent. It would cover them both and sink into her so that everyone would know what they had done and who she finally belonged too. That knowledge gave him a major high and a mighty rush. His hips moved frantically and he lost all control.

Cormia felt shocked, excited, overwhelmed and every other emotion connected to sex all mixed together. Her body was enveloping his over and over again as he moved and she clutched at his shoulders, then his lower back. Too much. It was too much.

Her muscles were tightly clamping around him. She tried to match his furious rhythm but couldn't keep up, feverish from the heat in her body she started to twitch. She couldn't breathe and just as she thought she'd pass out from pleasure. Phury tweaked her clit and she screamed his name to the Heavens.

Phury held on to Cormia as she cried out, very loudly, and convulsed under him as wave after enormous wave of pleasure undulated through her body.

At the first feel of her crushing muscles around his cock he let go with his own bellow of triumph and came in almighty rush. He screwed up his face in agony, the pleasure was so intense his balls felt shrivelled dry from the powerful ejaculation but he didn't care it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Jerking off didn't come close to anything like this and as soon as he could breathe again he sighed.

With her own tremendous sigh of satisfaction she lay still and her chest heaved for breath. Her arms fell limply to the carpet and her head lolled to the side. Phury gasped and pulled out of her gently. Had she actually fainted? But then he saw that beautiful smile appear and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. The dazzling depths that saw him and only him.

"**That was….."** she paused for breath and then tried again. **"I…. There…there are no words"** she managed to warble out eventually.

Chuckling Phury brushed her hair away that had plastered its self to her face and kissed her thoroughly. Then his face became more serious

"**I didn't hurt you too badly did I"** he cupped her cheek in his hand.

Cormia smiled and brought her hand to rest against his

"**No I'm fine."** She wriggled and winced a little **"A little sore maybe, but…."** She sighed happily **"Oh my… that was…"**

"**I know what you mean." **

Phury sighed again and shifted so he lay next to her on his side. Glancing over her flush post-orgasmic body, felt elated, he had claimed her as his and for the first time in as long as he could remember he felt part of the world again. Loved, cared for and wanted.

Sitting up slowly he intended to take her to the shower but something caught his eye. Blood…

There was blood smeared all over the inside of her thighs and although he felt a little horrified that it was he had put it there he also felt a little smug that he would be the one to remove it.

Leaning down he put his mouth right on her core and swept his tongue around her flesh.

"**Phury!"** came her cry of disbelief. He only grinned and continued to kiss and clean away the remnants of her virginity from her thighs and inner core. When he had finished he placed a kiss over her centre and then without thinking about how coarse he was being breathed in her scent.

Holy shit was aroused. Glancing up she was propped up on her elbows and staring down at him. Her face was a picture of anticipation and curiosity and Phury growled at the though of her coming against his tongue. How would she taste? Sweet; like honeysuckle he imagined. Suddenly the image wasn't enough and without thinking he spread her legs for him self and licked right up the centre of her.

She cried out blissfully and this spurred him on. Swirling his tongue he reacted only on instinct and her reaction. Having never done this he didn't have a technique but then Cormia didn't seem to mind. Her hands flew to grip on to his hair and pull him closer to her.

"**You okay with this?"** he managed to ask between actions. He didn't know whether he could actually stop but h figured he'd better ask.

"**Yes! Oh yes, Phury. More!" **

Well that certainly answered his question didn't it?

Sucking nibbling and licking he fell into a rhythm and she followed suit bringing her hips up to meet him as he advanced with his tongue.

It was a different type of kissing Cormia thought with what little brain power she had to spare. Most of it was taken up with trying to assimilate the pleasure she was feeling.

Phury growled loudly and spread her wider. Oh the flavour of her. He wanted to devour her. He swallowed and groaned. She was delicious, just like honeysuckle; sweet, sticky and he wanted to coat his throat in her so he never ever forgot the taste.

Almost there…. Just a little more…. There! That was it she was going to…………… There was a sudden pounding on the bedroom door.

"**What the fuck!"** Phury roared as he lifted his head truly pissed.

He glanced down at her and nearly blacked out. She was heaving for breath, both her hands clutching her breasts in excitement and her core was in full view swollen and glistening.

"**Phury!"…** There came that pounding again. It was Butch. Clearly in distress, but at that moment Phury couldn't give and ass worth of damn.

"**Phury we can't find Cormia, she's gone. Her room's empty and we've..." **

"**She's fine!"** Phury yelled in the direction of the door. **"She's with me. Go away!" **

He lowered his head and resumed his kissing. Cormia squealed and moaned as the feelings that had ebbed away came rushing back full force.

"**But what's she…"** Butch was still there?!

Oh serious death wish! Rage boiled in Phury's veins. Why? Why for the love of the Virgin Scribe did he have to be interrupted at a time like this?

"**She's busy... I'M busy!"** he roared with a ferocious growl. **"NOW FUCK OFF!"**

Clearly Butch got the message cos there was no reply but Phury made a mental note to educate the cop on the English language later, particularly the words "go away".

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, or rather tongue. He lowered his head once again and took her furiously with his mouth. His fangs elongating as their passion grew.

"**Oh Phury don't stop, please!"** she cried as her back arched and she began to pant while little mewling noises escaped her. He shook his head and continued his assault.

Cormia felt her self searing from the inside out and the interruptions had only prolonged her pleasure. Seeing him where he was and doing was he doing was startling and erotic at the same time. Her brain was going crazy from the ecstasy and she felt the world drift away leaving them the only two in existence.

An explosion rang in her ears and someone screamed. Oh right that was her she realised. But she couldn't help it. She bent her legs up and dug her heels into the carpet and still he continued to devour at her.

Phury growled as he felt her core convulse against his mouth and then a fountain of her juices spill out over his tongue. Greedily he lapped it up and rang it over his fangs. Oh my God it was a heady feeling and this overflowed his instincts, hidden lust and craving for sexual satisfaction and he hissed and sank his fangs into the vein that ran near her sex.

Cormia screamed again as he took her vein. A second orgasm joined the first one and soon she was shaking uncontrollably as if she was having a fit. Tears were pouring down her face and she felt like her head was going to explode.

Licking his lips Phury glanced down at her after he retracted his fangs. She laid very still, sweat coated every inch of her skin and she breathed in ragged gasps.

Oh sweet virgin what had he done. Crawling up beside her he reached out to stroke her face and was horrified to find it cold and clammy.

"**Cormia?"** he stroked her face **"Cormia please speak to me. Please tell me you're alright?"**

"**Hmmm tired now…"** she replied with a sweet little smile. Phury breathed a sigh of relief. He was frightened that he'd taken too much from her. He had drunk from her twice in a short space of time. But no she was alright. Her breathing was easing and as he stroked her neck her pulse felt steady and reassuring under his fingers.

Sitting up now he gathered her into his rams and was gratefully when she wrapped her slender arms around him returning his embrace.

"**Come on nalla, I'm taking you to the shower." **

He stood up with her in cradled against him and he kissed the top of her head. **"Let's get you warm and snuggled back into bed. Then I will go and fetch something for you to eat."**

She pressed a kiss to his chest **"Oh yes that sounds wonderful..."**

In the bathroom he set the shower to moderately hot and eased them both under the spray. Gently setting her feet to the floor he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash her arms and back.

He thought he would get hard again being this close to her body but the undeniable urge to care for her overrode every other feeling. Shampooing her hair and then rinsing her clean he smiled at her. She seemed a little more focused now and she stood on tip toe and brought his head down to hers to kiss him sweetly.

Catching her eyeing his neck like he would eye a red smoke he laughed and felt his heart flip out. Bringing her closer to him he cradled her head against his neck and whispered in her ear to take all she wanted.

Kissing him first she rang her tongue over the pulse point and then slid her fangs into his skin. His warm blood flooded her mouth and she moaned as she felt it seek out her dehydrated cells. Every nerve ending fired up again and her body sang as she drew a part of his life into her.

Phury hugged her to him as she suckled at his vein. Oh it was a glorious feeling and all too soon it was over. She pulled back licking her lips and he chuckled as he reached for a wash cloth and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

She blushed and smiled at her sloppy eating habits. Phury loved the way her face crinkled when she was embarrassed, shy or nervous. Her eyes did this cute little squishy thing and her nose always twitched.

When they were both clean and dry Phury wrapped her up once again in a towel and left her sitting on the chaise lounge while he stripped the bed and applied fresh sheets so that they would be warm from the airing cupboard.

Settling her in, he leaned over her and kissed her promising to be back with food and drink. Lying back against the pillows Cormia watched him walk out the door with a mischievous grin on her face.

Almost a heartbeat later she heard him curse out in the hall and hurried whip back into the room slamming the door behind him.

"**You could have told me I was naked!"** he scowled at her as she buried her face in the sheets and tried to muffle her laughter.

"**I opened the door and walked right into Beth and Mary!"** he stomped over to the closet and grabbed a shirt and pants. Okay take two he thought as he opened the door more cautiously. Seeing it was clear he closed it and made his way down to the kitchen.

As it was Sunday and Wrath had insisted that Fritz take the mornings off, much to the butler's horrification, everyone had to get there own breakfast. No one minded of course but it did mean that the kitchen was usually a hive of activity and almost everyone would be in there.

Feet automatically slowing as he got to the carved oak door Phury swallowed and dug down deep to find the courage to walk there and face everyone. No matter how much he loved his Brothers they were no doubt going to make some comment about this.

Surely everyone would know by now. Butch would have heard through the door and after the way he had acted last night… well it left little to the imagination as to what they had got up to, especially as Cormia had been found in his room.

Since he had really no other choice but to walk in there he pushed open the door and keeping his head down as if he was examining his shoes, oh wait he wasn't wearing any, well the rug then, oh there wasn't a rug either. Oh well keeping his gaze averted from anyone he strode to the fridge and looked at the contents. Taking out the eggs, milk, butter and cheese he turned and put them on the counter.

"**Hey Phury"** a chorus of male voice said making him look up sharply. Each was smiling that I-know-what-you-did-last-night smile and they looked very smug about it.

Phury groaned and a smattering of laughter went around the room as he hid his face in his hands. But this he found just confirmed what they had al been thinking.

Rhage leapt to his feet and raised both fists in the air with and almighty cry of…

"**Yes! It IS true. Phury got some last night! Alright Bro…oomph!"**

Rhage wasn't prepared for the egg that came hurtling his way and he caught the smacker with the side of his face and to everyone's surprise he fell off his stool but reappeared a few seconds later with egg splattered in his hair.

"**Hey Yo dude. What was that for I'm just glad you got ya cherry popped that's all… WOAH!"** Another shot came at him but he only laughed and danced out of the way.

The others laughed as they watched him hip hop his way to the door expertly avoiding Phury's ammunition and as he turned to shake his ass in a ner ner ner ner ner way you can't get me way but he wasn't prepared for the door to open and make him fall flat on his ass.

**"Oh sorry Rhage."** Beth said as she reached down to help him up. Then to her Hellren she said **"I want you in the study in 15 minutes okay, we've got some things to go through, okay?"**

Wrath nodded and grinned showing his fangs, then went calmly back to eating.

Beth smiled and nodded to the rest of them and as her gaze landed on Phury her smile widened and as she turned to leave she called over her shoulder. **"Nice to see you in clothes this time Phury." **

As all heads whipped to him he groaned yet again and slumped onto a stool. Wrath's low primitive growl hastily had Phury explaining that he'd walked out of his room in his birthday suit without noticing but this of course just caused more laughter and then to top it off Butch had the gumption to mention that he'd walked in on the two of them.

**"Whoa hope you didn't see anything that frightened you cop?"** V chuckled as he sat down next to his buddy and reached for the milk across the table.

**"Exhibitionism isn't my bag, but I will tell you this…"** he paused so to get their full attention **"They weren't on the bed." **

Grinning faces had Phury hiding yet again but he did feel the urge to smirk him self. He could remember some pretty saucy times he'd walked in on his Brothers doing the dirty with some female, before they were mated of course, although there had been that time when Rhage and Mary had fallen out of the closet….

Shaking his head he gathered up his ingredients and took down a pan determined to ignore the innuendoes that were now flying around the kitchen. It was a good job the females weren't here; they'd be pretty shocked at what their males could conjure up in their heads.

Making quick work of a cheesy omelette and some thick toast. He grabbed a tray and set the plate on it then grabbed a bowl filled it with cut fruit pieces and then grabbed a carton of orange juice. Filling a glass he filled it to take back to Cormia then set it on the tray with everything else.

As he opened the door with his hip Beth's voice floated down the stars.

"**Wrath, are you coming. I want you." **

When Wrath growled and swooped out of the kitchen and up the stairs it was obvious his mind was not on documents and Kingly stuff and all the brothers smiled in agreement. Phury frowned…

"**Why don't you take the piss out of him?" **he asked inclining his head after their King.

The remaining brothers laughed and turned to face him. Rhage got up and pushed him out the door with a grin.

**"Cos it's was too much fun doing it to you were tapped out." **

Shaking his head Phury turned and headed back to his room. Half way up the stairs Rhage called out to him.

**"Welcome to Whips-Ville…you're gonna love it."**

Yet more laughter and murmurs of agreement were muffled as the door closed behind Hollywood. Phury grinned and thought yeah he already did love it……

**Epilogue **

Okay so I know there weren't exactly chapters here but I felt as if I had to wrap up a couple of things.

I kinda lost the plot with Ttorture, this story was suppose to have more about him but I kinda got over involved with Phury and Cormia. So this little bit will hopefully get him back in the story….

Much later after Phury had fed Cormia until she was full to bursting and they'd yet again made a mess of the sheets. They joined everyone down in the Billiard room to hang out and just simply chill.

T was finally out of bed and hadn't stopped apologising for sleeping so late. His body hadn't yet adjusted to the time difference and he still felt a little out of whack as he put it.

**"I hear congratulations are in order" **he'd whispered to Phury. **"You've finally consummated your relationship."**

Confused and unsure what to say he had just thanked the Brother and excused him self to get another drink. Looking over towards Cormia he smiled. Sitting with the other females she was the topic of conversation and seemed to be getting tips on how to wear her hair and what clothes she should buy to flatter her figure.

He laughed as she looked a little overwhelmed but so much attention. Striding towards her he apologised for stealing her and led her back over to the bar.

**"Thank you"** she whispered as he considered a suitable drink for her.

"**Thought you could use rescuing"** and he leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"**Hey no canoodling in here..."** Someone yelled sarcastically over the other side of the room. No doubt it was Rhage

"**Bite me!"** replied Phury as he tilted Cormia's head to the side and took her lips with his.

Laughter filled the room as did the cracking of pool balls and the sound of life. T excused him self for a minute and left the room.

When Cormia, eventually, returned to her seat with a small glass of lemonade, Mary immediately pounced on her and asked

"**So when are you having your wedding?" **

At once there was a squeal from the rest of the females and they frantically started to bombarded her with questions.

All the males looked up sharply at the excited chatter and poor Phury looked horrified. Oh dear females and weddings were a force not to be reckoned with, or so he had heard.

"**What's the squeaking all about?"** T asked as he strolled back into the room.

"**Cormia and Phury's wedding"** Beth said a huge grin on her face.

"**A wedding!"** Ttorture's face brightened immediately and he clutched his hands together **"Oh I love a wedding, they are so beautiful. A shared love being fulfilled with vows and witness by your family and friends oh..." **He sniffed and hurriedly whipped his eyes that seemed to be brimming with tears. **"It's just the most beautiful thing and well…..you two"** he gestured to Phury and Cormia **"You're perfect for each other…… oh excuse me, weddings always make me cry." **Burying his face in his hands and sobbed openly.

Everyone just stared at him. Jesus was this guy a proper pansy or what. He'd been in this house for two days and already he'd cried three times.

"**You okay there?"** Beth asked as the happily sobbing Ttorture dried up.

Nodding, T looked up at the rest of the Brothers. He grinned sheepishly at them. **"Guess you think I'm a little weird huh?" **

"**Just a bit"** Butch blurted out before he or anyone else could stop him.

"**Well…. I guess I am out of the ordinary, you could say."** T hung his head and studied the floor. It was time to come clean about whom or rather what he was. The Brotherhood was intent on listening and that kinda frightened him but if he wasn't meant to be here then he couldn't hid it from them for ever.

"**I haven't been entirely truthful about what I am."** He said in a small voice.

Almost at once each of the females got up and surreptitiously headed towards their mates.

"**Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better."** He said sadly. The females exchanged glances but they didn't move back towards him.

"**I'm not dangerous I swear!"** He said looking up sharply **"I just have this unfortunate "gift""** he sighed deeply and irritably.

"**What gift?"** Wrath strode forward and looked gravely at him.

"**I can absorbed the feelings of others."** He looked down as he twiddled his hands**. "Sometimes I can control it but other times it just happens and it overwhelms me."** He looked up around the room. All of them looked confused but serious. **"Like just now."** He continued. **"I got such a wave of happiness through me that it just swamped me and made me cry cos it was too much all at once." **

"**And when you first came?"** V asked with a grunt. **"We weren't exactly full of joy then." **

"**No that was just me."** T said quickly feeling really dorky **"I really did get scared but I did pick up a general feeling of fear from all of you so I guess that didn't help much."**

"**Are you telling me you're a **_**symphath**_**?"** Wrath growled nastily. This could be a very serious problem and if it turned out T was then he didn't want to guy in the house any longer.

"**Oh no no. Nothing like one of those. I don't take peoples energy or souls from them."** then with a look at the Kings stern face he added **"Honest. On my honour and my life I swear I don't"**

"**Wow that's some talent to have."** Butch commented

"**It's not."** T argued **"It's a curse!"** he sniffed sadly and shamefully wiped his face.

"**Why did the Scribe Virgin not say anything about this to me?"** Wrath paced and rubbed his eyes. He knew there was going to be a new problem to deal with. No surprise came with out them.

"**Because warrior, it was not my information to tell." **

Everyone whipped around to the doorway. A tiny figure in jet black robes stood there. Light emanating around her and as she moved forward and strange feeling of warmth surrounded the room.

She moved right over to Ttorture, who fell on bended knees and bent his head. Smiling behind her robes she stretched out a hand and placed it on his head.

"**My dear child, you are not cursed."** Her lifting voice resonated around the room but yet seemed to be for his ears only. **"You have a precious gift that has been entrusted to you and you should be proud to wield it." **

"**But it reigns over me, I can't control it. It makes me an outsider."** He sniffed again and the rest of the group gasped. You never ever talked back to the Scribe Virgin.

The figure in black clucked her tongue disapprovingly but she only took back her hand and continued to regard the warrior.

"**Rise and lift thine eyes unto me." **

T slowly stood and lifted his head to face her.

"**What I say I know will not be disputed by any. I have seen you and know your fears. You believe your gift makes you unworthy?" **T nodded and looked down at the floor. **"Then so shall it be….." **

T looked horrified and his lip started to wobble.

"**Or you can embrace your destiny, and be one among many with equally precious endowments. The choice is yours……" **

As she faded away gently leaving T feeling utterly confused and conflicted.

He heaved a sigh and turned to face the brothers again and shrugged. **"I don't think I will ever understand her."** he grinned weakly and slumped in a chair.

"**I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to call… err think I was a freak. I hate the way I am but I can't change it so….." **

Slowly he got up from his chair and turned to leave.

"**I shall go now. I think it is better when I am where other people are not" **

He didn't even make it past his chair when a chorus of shrill voices cried out.

**"NO!"**

The females had all lurched forward and made a grab for him. Each had a pleading look on their faces. Mary spoke above the rest.

**"Please don't go Ttorture, we can help you. Stay with us. So what if you're different. We like you with what ever baggage you've got. We're not exactly all Betty Crocker types."**

**"Huh?"** T's brow furrowed with confusion. What the hell did that mean?

The brothers chuckled in unison and grinned at T.

"**She means that the gift you have is part of who you are. Yeah sometimes it's gonna control you and that is scary."** Rhage paused and smiled reassuringly **"but if you accept it for what it is then you'll find it easier to deal with. I surely did." **

He stepped forward and removed his shirt as he spoke. He stopped in front of T and turned round so he could see the giant tattoo on his back.

"**I deal with my curse every day of my life and I use to fight it tooth and nail, but now that I've made peace with it. I found life didn't have to be dominated by fear." **

"**Wow" **T whispered as she rose and stared at the tattoo. It seemed almost to breathe against Rhage's skin and as T studied it the shrewd eyes never left him, following his every move. It was eerie. 

Rhage breathed softly and chuckled as V came up next to him.

"**I used to think about cutting off the source of my curse all the time."** He held up his gloved hand and pulled off the leather. Everyone except Butch and Jane jumped back away from the thing, but V just grinned as he thought what this wretched part of him now aloud him to do.** "This thing on the end of my arm never felt a part of me. But now it grants me my one and only wishes."** As if by silent command Jane walked forward and stood before her Hellren.

As he reached out his glowing limb her ghostly form became solid instantaneously and V's eyes softened as he stroked her face. She smiled and brought her hand up to cover his.

He turned to see T staring agape at him and as he covered his glowing digits once more, much to the relief of the others, he hugged Jane tightly to his chest.

"**So you see, you ain't that different really. You were just hanging with the wrong crowd."** Butch had strode forward and laid a hand on V's shoulder. **"And I know all about that. I was human when I first meet this lot."** He grinned as good and bad memories flashed by. **"And being human was my damage. I never fit in. Had no family, no friends, no nothing to live for. But then these guys changed that. Now I got a new curse to deal with." **he paused and tried to smile even though at the thought of what he did made him feel a little queasy. **"Sucking up evil from those wretched **_**lessers**_**. Takes a chuck out of the omega every time I do it so even thought it hurts I'm still glad about it."**

Now Wrath strode forward and the others made way for him. T by now was speechless and nearly sat down again as the King's power seemed to tower over him.

"**Curses maybe just that, but it's how you work it that counts. You be its master not the other way around. We each have our own demons to work with or against but it's up to you to if you choose to do it alone." **

T was transfixed by the reflection of him self in the King's wraparounds and as he studied him self he thought about what the others in his life had called him.

Freak….Crazy…Weirdo….Monster! That one had been from his own family. No one had ever understood or tried to understand what it was like for him.

But they knew. They didn't shun him cos he was different because they knew what it was like. Maybe they could teach him to handle him self. What a joy that would be. To have a few moments of freedom to him self without picking up on everything that was going on around him.

To be honest it was sometimes like a radio he couldn't turn off and then by the end of the day it had built up so much that it came rushing out of him when he relaxed. Usually in the form of a nightmare like the one he had had the other night.

Standing up suddenly he extended his hand to the King his face set and confidant. Neither said anything but the King grasped his hand in a solid grip which T returned.

Wrath nodded and flashed his fangs.

An accord had been reached. T would stay and be inducted into the Brotherhood when he was ready. He would be taught how to manage his abilities and in time would be a fully fledge Black Dagger Warrior defending his race.

Each member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood shared a secret smile. They too had fought their destinies in different ways and the troubles that life had thrown them but each one knew in their heart that they did not regret their journey's to where they found them selves now.

They knew where they belonged and were each as happy as they could ever be. With their Shellans and Brothers standing proud by their sides, being the all the strength and support they could ever need, they knew there was nothing that could not be accomplished.

**"Oh by the way.."** T said as he sat down again amounts the females while everyone got back to relaxing around the pool table. **"I'm gay. Just thought I'd get that out, seeing as it was a moment for revelations." **He grinned and settled back in his chair as he heard Butch and the others moan as they handed over their money to Vishous who greedily took his winnings. **"Knew it. Fucking knew it!" **he beamed at him self for being right, as usual.

T laughed as the other Brothers sneered at him. They were all out twenty bucks and all because V had, what Butch called, Gay-dar.

As laughter and harmony filled the room. T sighed and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes he listened to the chatter around him. The guys were trading stories about this and that, fights and weapons and the like while the girls were already fixing him up with people he didn't already know….. Although that guy Blay sounded pretty nice, but, T thought, they'd better fix him up with someone who had great stamina in the bedroom….

He smothered his giggles with the back of his hand, glad that he didn't have to act terrible butchy masculine anymore. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head.

Was this home now? He truly hoped so. He felt comfortable here, yeah that was it, it was comfortable………

**The End **

Well it never really is the end is it. But this is where I shall stop intruding on there lives….. Well until next time that is. LOL

Happy Reading to you!

Xx Shadey xX


End file.
